


Making Friends and Influencing People

by Rednight_Hunter



Series: Life Lessons [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, But he owns it, Casual Sex, Cock Piercing, Comeplay, Creampie, Doggy Style, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Facials, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Marathon Sex, Missionary Position, Muscles, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Roof Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Tattoos, Tim is a bit of a manslut, tim gets around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednight_Hunter/pseuds/Rednight_Hunter
Summary: After a while, Tim got used to the stares. Growing up in the Drake household, and then later on as a Wayne, he was used to being treated differently. When Tim went to restaurants or shops, people gazed and whispered. When he walked into a charity event or party, reporters scrambled for his attention. He was used to it.Only now, people were gazing and whispering and scrambling for his attention in a different way.It had caught Tim by surprise the first time a reporter made reference to the sextape of him and Jason on the internet.





	1. Party Etiquette: Hal Jordan

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a place for any drabbles and/or one-shots involving Tim dealing with the 'fallout' of my last fic, "Film School". Feel free to read it and my other works in this series before this.

After a while, Tim got used to the stares.

 

Growing up in the Drake household, and then later on as a Wayne, he was used to being treated differently. When Tim went to restaurants or shops, people gazed and whispered. When he walked into a charity event or party, reporters scrambled for his attention. He was used to it.

 

Only now, people were gazing and whispering and scrambling for his attention in a different way.

 

It had caught Tim by surprise the first time a reporter made reference to the sextape of him and Jason on the internet. Her knowing eyes and sly grin had made him gape for a little while, before stuttering out a “no comment” and walking away. Nowadays, he laughed it off, sometimes even making a joke about the downsides of alcohol. Tim was actually proud of what the circumstance had turned into, as he had used it as a platform to publically come out as bisexual, taking a more active role in the various LGBT+ activities in Gotham.

 

Tim could only be grateful that the press had not picked up on the connection between his tattoo and his night job. When the first ditzy reporter had mentioned his “cute little sparrow tattoo”, he had not bothered to correct them, instead launching into a completely made up story about how he used to go bird watching with his late mother. The reporter had put her hand over her heat over dramatically, as if that indicated she had feelings, before moving on to the next question.

 

So, despite it being a little annoying, Tim got used to the stares, either shrugging them off or completely ignoring them. If Damian made a snide remark, he bit back with a clever retort that had the younger boy grasping for a comeback of his own. During a team up between the Justice League and the Titans, Tim was politely ignored Shazam’s wide eyes drilling into the back of his head (and other places). Billy was only a kid under all that magic, so Tim let that one go. He pretended not to notice Clark’s blushing or Hal and Oliver’s hushed conversations, and stopped feeling uncomfortable whenever Diana would casually bring up the contents of the video in conversation.

 

The highlight of the whole thing for Tim had been when Harley Quinn had shown up to bust a few heads at a high society event, before pausing and screaming in delight when she saw Tim. She had immediately stopped attacking people in favour of flirting with him, complimenting him on his performance (not knowing she had actually fought him several times before). He had found the whole exchange entertaining before the Red Hood had burst through a window and knocked Harley out cold.

 

Shit, maybe he should become a social recluse like Jason. To be fair, the other man probably got just as much flak from Roy and Kori.

 

All the drama came to a head on the night of yet another Wayne charity gala, as Tim repressed the urge to attempt sleeping with his eyes open, staring at the people around him with immense boredom. He was seated at an empty table alone, giving passive aggressive glares to anyone who came in too close a vicinity to him.

 

He couldn’t wait until his friends got jobs that gave them excuses to attend events like this, he thought as he watched Clark ‘interview’ Bruce for thirty minutes straight. With Steph being out of town for the week, he hadn’t bothered finding another date. He absentmindedly thought of Jason, who was probably either beating on criminals or binge watching The Office at the moment. Either of those options sounded more appealing than this shit show.

 

Feeling a little horny, Tim shot Jason a text.

 

_You around later?_ – Tim

 

Twenty minutes later, Jason finally replied, and delivered the final nail in the coffin that was Tim’s miserable life.

 

_Shit sorry. I’m actually in Hong Kong w/ Roy and Kori atm :P_ – Jason

 

Well there goes any hope of happiness tonight, Tim thought. Just as he was preparing to go schmooze with the crowd, a voice spoke from behind him.

 

“This seat taken?”

 

Tim turned, almost pulling a muscle in his neck as he craned his head to see who had snuck up on him. None other than Hal Jordan stood behind him, grinning awkwardly as he held up two champagnes.

 

“I have alcohol?”

 

Briefly considering telling him to fuck off, Tim instead just gestured to the empty seat next to him. “Didn’t think this was your scene.” He replied as he accepted one of the glasses of champagne.

 

“It’s not. The boss lady needed some eye candy to woo any possible investors.” Tim looked over to wear Hal was pointing, noticing a woman he vaguely recognised as Carol Ferris talking too some businessmen. “Shoulda figured Bruce would rope his Robins into making an appearance.”

 

“It’s expected that we show our faces every now and then. If Bruce has to struggle through this crap, he makes damn well sure we do too.”

 

Hal hummed in reply, before they fell into an awkward silence. Tim realised he hadn’t properly talked to the man before, and as such didn’t know him very well at all. Just as he was about to ask what was new in Sector 2814, Hal broke the silence.

 

“I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable about the whole, um…”

 

“Watching me have sex thing?”

 

At least Hal had the decency to look embarrassed, Tim figured. The man nodded shakily as he downed the rest of his champagne. “I, ah, shouldn’t have watched it. And it was a shitty thing to talk about it behind your back, as well.”

 

Tim shrugged it off. “It’s cool, really. Pretty much everyone has seen it, so what’s one more person. Besides, next to Billy’s constant staring, you aren’t that bad.”

 

“Yeah, shit. Someone should really have a chat with him about that.” Hal paused as he played with the tablecloth in front of him. “It’s really good that you’ve stood up for yourself and kids like you, though. I mean it. God knows some of us could have used a role model like you when we were growing up.”

 

As he let that sink in, Tim smiled at Hal and thanked him. He had assumed that the older man was straight, based on what he had heard of his womanizing ways. Glancing over at him, Tim took a moment to appreciate how well the pilot filled out the suit he was wearing, the fabric hugging all the right places to accentuate his muscles. As he glanced back up, he noticed that Hal’s eyes were watching him.

 

“So,” the older man continued. “Would it be correct to guess that you and, err, Jason are…”

 

“No, we’re not together. It’s nothing serious between us.”

 

Hal nodded, his face momentarily lighting up before he masked any emotion. Tim continued by asking the same question the older man did.

 

“What about you and Carol?”

 

The pilot huffed out a laugh. “Oh fuck no. Whatever we once had is now long gone. Too much history and intergalactic fighting between us now.”

 

Tim nodded, processing the information as he sat there. Hal was what, 30? 35? Much older than Jason, that’s for sure. But also a fair bit younger than Bruce. Deciding to go out on a limb, he finished the rest of champagne before standing up.

 

“Wanna get out of here? The gala’s only on the ground floor of the manor.”

 

At his question, Hal looked up, alarmed. “Ah, what? I mean, um, yeah okay. Lead the way.”

 

Tim did just that, leading Hal through the sea of people while keeping an eye out for anyone he knew. He could see Bruce smiling politely as he talked to old men in suits, and Dick was drunkenly swaying back and forth while chatting up a cute brunette. Deciding they were in the clear, Tim signalled for Hal to follow him through a closed off door in the corner of the room. As they moved up the stairs to the second floor, Tim opened another door to a large, empty lounge room.

 

Behind him, Hal whistled. “Wow, you definitely go all out on the interior decorating.”

 

Instead of replying, Tim turned around to face the man, stepping forward until he was close to him. Being shorter, Tim had to crane his head up to look Hal in the eye.

 

“I am reading this correctly, right?”

 

Hal stared, before sighing softly and rubbing his hand over his eyes. “Shit, yep. You are. And I’m going to hell for this. Fuck, Batman is gonna break the Golden rule for me, isn’t he?”

 

“Relax, Jordan. What Bruce doesn’t know won’t hurt him. I’ll wipe the camera’s tomorrow morning.”

 

Hal’s reply of “cameras?” came out as a light squeak as Tim dropped to his knees in front of him, hands running up and down the fabric of Hal’s suit pants. He could feel the older man’s hardness growing under his hands, and groaned a little as he felt its impressive size.

 

“No wonder Green Lantern gets all the girls.” Tim grinned as he unzipped Hal’s pants. The older man laughed as he eagerly shrugged off his suit jacket, throwing it over the back of a chair. Tim signalled for him to sit down on the large couch in the centre of the room, before moving over on his knees so that he was in between the other man’s legs. Hal groaned again as his pants were pulled down to his ankles.

 

Tim nuzzled his face into Hal’s boxers, kissing his cock as it formed a large tent in the material. He continued to lick and suck at the fabric, until Hal was swearing above him. Finally deciding to pull down the other man’s underwear, Tim took a moment to marvel at the sight of Hal’s dick. “Thank god we don’t have time to fuck. That thing would destroy me.”

 

Before Hal could reply, Tim swallowed him down, gagging slightly as the older man’s cock filled his mouth and pressed that back of his throat. He withdrew slightly, letting his tongue run up and down the shaft as he suckled at the large head.

 

“Oh yeah Tim. Fuck your mouth is so good.”

 

So apparently Hal was a talker. He guessed he shouldn’t be surprised. Tim bobbed his head up and down the man’s length, his hand jacking off the region of the shaft that wasn’t in his mouth. He felt Hal’s hands fist in his hair, reviling in the slight twinge he felt when the older man tugged hard. Allowing himself to be directed by Hal’s hands, Tim let his tongue run over the underside of the man’s shaft, lathering it in wet spit as it moved in and out of his mouth. As it moved deeper, Tim let out a small gagging sound, before recovering to continue blowing the pilot.

 

Tim looked up at Hal, only to see him staring back at him with rapt attention. The man’s eyes were wide, his mouth hanging slightly open and emitting small groans. “Shit, you’re so fucking good at this. Oh fucking god.”

 

Allowing for a small moment of pride that he was making the alleged womanizer, Hal Jordan himself, fall apart above him, Tim went back to sucking him off. He let saliva drip out of his mouth and down Hal’s cock, before suctioning his lips and mouth over the head. He could feel himself rock hard in his own suit pants as he knelt between Hal’s knees. The pilot’s grunt was cut off as Tim took him down as far as he could go, more quiet gags escaping his mouth as he nestled his face in Hal’s pubes.

 

“I’m close. Oh baby, I’m so fucking close.”

 

Deciding to pull out a trick that he had learnt from Jason, Tim continued to deepthroat Hal as he opened his mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to reach out. He kept the older man’s cock deep in his mouth and throat, letting his tongue lick and massage Hal’s balls. As expected, Tim felt the Hal’s balls tighten in response, and the pilot let out an honest to god whimper.

 

“Shit. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” As he felt Hal’s whole body tense, Tim let himself zone out momentarily, letting his training from Batman be put to good use, to hold his breath as he kept his lips sealed around the base of Hal’s cock, kissing his pubes. A few seconds later, Hal’s whole body lifted off the couch, and Tim felt the splash of cum spilling directly into his throat. He maintained the intense sucking for a little longer, milking any more cum from the older man as he grunted and groaned above him.

 

Tim let himself pull off Hal’s cock, instead nestling his face in the man’s upper leg as he hurriedly unzipped his own pants and pulled himself off. Already extremely aroused from giving the mother fucking Green Lantern a blowjob, Tim only had to jack himself off for half a minute before he was cumming in thick ropes across the wooden floor. He heaved a large breath as he tucked his cock back in his pants, rocking back on his heels to glance up at the older man.

 

Still sitting on the couch, Hal’s chest rose and fell as he glanced at Tim. “Holy fuck. Does Batman train all his Robins to be good at _everything_? Actually, wait. Don’t answer that. I don’t wanna know.”

 

“He doesn’t, don’t worry” Tim laughed as he wiped his mouth of any excess spit. “But thanks for the complement.”

 

“We should probably be getting back to the party, before anyone realises we’re gone.” Hal stood up, pulling up his underwear and pants, before checking his watch. “We’ve been gone already for… fuck. You made me cum in five minutes. I feel like I’m in high school again.”

 

Tim stood up as well, walking over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. “I thought it was meant to be the other way around when you get older? Like, you can’t get it up?” He stood in front of the mirror, patting down his frazzled hair and re-tying his tie. Suddenly, Hal was directly behind him, smirking his typical smirk.

 

“I’m 34, not 60.” He then turned Tim around, before leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips. After a moment of initial surprise, Tim returned the kiss, letting himself melt into Hal’s mouth. He could see why so many people fell for the pilot. After one final chaste kiss, Tim leant back to look at him with scepticism.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“I realised I never kissed you.” Hal looked down at him with a small smile. “Figured it’s the least I owed you after you gave me the best blowjob I’ve ever had.” He paused for a second. “From a human at least. You should see some of the weird shit aliens do.”

 

Tim let out a laugh as he lent in again to peck Hal on the lips. “Come on, let’s get back to the party.” As they walked back, Tim half listened to the older man continue to talk about his space escapades, instead focusing on how to enter the ballroom discretely.

 

They did manage to do so, and Tim mentally high-fived himself as they sat back down weaved through the various guests. Looking around, Tim saw Bruce talking to yet another socialite, while Dick was still talking to the same brunette, looking even more drunk than before. Tim turned around, to give Hal a thumbs up, only to see him frozen on the spot.

 

“What?”

 

Hal continued to stare absently over his shoulder, his face as pale as a ghost. “We are so fucking screwed.”

 

Knowing that both Bruce and Dick hadn’t noticed their absence, Tim couldn’t understand was the older man was being so dramatic about. But he followed Hal’s gaze, across the room to the corner. And then felt the blood drain out of his own face as well.

 

In the corner, Clark was staring at them, face as red as a stop sign.

 

Oh fuck.

 

***

 

“Oh my fucking god. Please tell me that he _heard everything_!”

 

Tim grinned as he nodded, watching Jason choke a little on his beer as he laughed. The other man’s whole body shook with laughter as he squeezed his eyes shut. They were both sitting on Jason’s cheap couch, drinking shitty beer under a ratty blanket as they watched reruns of TV sitcoms.

 

“We completely forgot about the fact that fucking Superman was in the building. Probably saw everything too, with his X-ray vision.”

 

“That’s fucking classic!” Jason crowed as he sat his beer down on the coffee table in front of them. “So what happened?”

 

“Well apparently Hal had to take over all of Clark’s monitor duty shifts at the Watchtower for the next three months, in order to get him to not tell Bruce.”

 

“Shiiiit. Are you gonna see him again?”

 

Tim shrugged, not really sure. “Probably not. I think it was just a mutual stress relief thing. Besides, he’s actually so big. Getting fucked by him would hurt like a bitch.”

 

“Pussy.” Jason smirked. He leant over to chuck and arm over Tim’s shoulders, pulling him closer to him. “Bet I could take it.”

 

In response, Tim let out a scoff as he turned to look at Jason. “Are you kidding me? You bitch and whine about me half the time. You’d be crying before he got halfway in.”

 

“Maybe I should be inviting Mr. Green Lantern himself over one day.” Jason laughed again, reaching out to nuggie Tim’s head. The younger man yelped as he pulled away. “Besides, I’ve gotta take my title of best blowjob. No way am I losing to you, replacement.”

 

Tim chuckled, leaning in to kiss Jason before sliding off the couch to disappear under the blanket. “I dunno, I am pretty good at what I do.” Feeling Jason relax under his touch and groan softly, Tim smirked before biting down hard on his inner thigh.

 

“Ow, Fuck! Oh that’s it, Timmers. You’re so fucking dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I know this is a bit of an unorthodox pairing, but I really want to explore Tim being with a whole bunch of different people, sort of like an anthology series. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Next up: Tim finally cracks Dick.


	2. Orientation Day: Dick Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And while Dick had been really cool about the sextape scandal (which, given how he had reacted to finding Tim being fucked in a car by Jason, was a surprise), Tim later realised something had been off in the interaction. Ever since he had found out about him and Jason, there had been lingering eyes and awkward moments from him, that only grew worse and worse as time went on.
> 
> The nail in the coffin came when Tim found out about the sex toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I don't really have a reason for why this is so late.
> 
> But it's finally done, so enjoy XD XD XD.

It didn’t take long for Tim to notice the change in Dick’s behaviour.

 

There was no pivotal moment, no turning point where the switch flicked for Dick. To the best of Tim’s knowledge, he didn’t wake up one morning a changed man. Instead, it appeared to be more of a slow burn, a combination of the knowledge on what Tim got up to in his free time and the sight of seeing him having sex with Jason, not once but twice. And while in all fairness, nearly everyone on the planet had taken part in watching that second time, the initial moment Dick had witnessed him and Jason fucking in the back of a car.

 

Tim reckoned that, before that moment, Dick hadn’t even seen him as someone who had sex. He’d been Tim Drake, CEO of Wayne Enterprises and Red Robin. It had always been Dick himself that had been the sexual being, and a very active one at that. But how could he not be, with an ass like that? But now it was Tim who had all but stolen that title from him, Tim who was being called the ‘manslut of the Wayne family’ by the gossip mags and the ‘guy who fucked Red Hood’ by the justice league, titans and everyone in between.

 

And while Tim wasn’t hung up on Dick per se, the man would always hold a special spot in his heart. Dick Grayson was the first crush he’d had, from the stolen photos in the night to later on, when he would get to know the man and see the beautiful person behind the ass. So while his past (and present, really) attraction for Dick didn’t affect him in his interactions with the man, at all really, it was still something he harboured, and most likely would harbour, for the rest of his life.

 

And while Dick had been really cool about the sextape scandal (which, given how he had reacted to finding Tim being fucked in a car by Jason, was a surprise), Tim later realised something had been off in the interaction. Ever since he had found out about him and Jason, there had been lingering eyes and awkward moments from him, that only grew worse and worse as time went on.

 

The nail in the coffin came when Tim found out about the sex toys.

 

It had been at Titans Tower, on a rare night off and so understandably, the booze had come out. And while it wasn’t the first time that the Titans had gotten _absolutely marinated_ together, it was the first time Tim had gotten drunk with Kori, who had come to visit Raven and Garth for the weekend. He had heard stories about Starfire’s… sexual freedom, but after a couple of drinks he was hearing them first hand.

 

And when Kori had gotten to the part about _using a strap-on with Dick_ , well, Tim’s brain had shut down after that.

 

He almost forgot about the whole thing the morning after, given how much alcohol he’d ingested that night, but thankfully, oh so thankfully, he had wonderful friends who apparently only lived to gossip.

 

“… never guessed Nightwing to be a catcher, you know?”

 

Bart’s voice had been loud at the breakfast table, too loud given how hungover they all were, but as Kon groaned and told the speedster to “calm the hell down,” Tim’s brain had gone into overdrive, attempting to remember the vestiges of the night before.

 

There had been drinking games, Cassie had done a keg stand that had blown everyone away, Jaime had passed out and… oh.

 

Dick apparently took it up the ass.

 

After that, the thought of Dick being fucked by Kori (and anyone really) never really left Tim’s head, and the next time he saw Dick, he had almost turned and run in the other direction because how could you look at someone the same way after that?

 

But as Tim became more and more focused on Dick again, just as he had been all those years ago, he noticed the way Dick now acted around him. It was almost as if the attraction was being reciprocated, but he didn’t dare to hope.

 

***

 

It all came to a head one day the next week, when Dick had been over at his apartment. They had had a few beers, enough to feel slightly buzzed but not nearly enough to impair judgement. There had been takeout and Netflix and banter, and Tim had been ready to put the whole relapsing crush thing to bed when Dick had asked him about Jason.

 

“So are you guys a couple yet?”

 

Tim paused only for a second, before continuing in his job of putting the leftover Chinese in the fridge.

 

“Nah, that’s not how we work. I thought I told you this?” He had, he’d told nearly everyone in fact, but for some reason people still struggled to see how he wasn’t in a relationship with the man he fucked on the regular.

 

“Yeah,” Dick answered, leaning on the kitchen bench, “but I thought, since you’d been spending more time together, you’d made it official.”

 

Tim almost rolled his eyes. “He’s not here now, is he? We get along fine, sure, but we don’t want to be exclusive. We spend too much time apart from one another, we’d go crazy if we didn’t see anyone else.”

 

And he saw the moment at which Dick’s eyes widened slightly, and he almost choked on the water he was drinking.

 

“You… fuck other people?”

 

He eyed the other man warily, because the way Dick said it, he couldn’t decide whether it was judgment or hope in his voice. “Yeah. What’s so weird about that? From what I hear, you still get around just as much. Kori had a fair bit to say about you the other night.”

 

Shit, he shouldn’t have mentioned that.

 

Dick’s eyebrows twisted. “What did she say?”

 

“Nothing too scandalous.” Fuck it, he was going to push his luck. “Just that, you know, you don’t mind taking it up the backdoor as well sometimes.”

 

Now Dick _did_ choke on his drink that time, and when he finally answered, eyes were watering slightly, and his cheeks were red.

 

“Um, yeah.”

 

Eloquent as ever. Tim snickered slightly.

 

Feeling emboldened (and maybe he had had a bit too much to drink), Tim took a step toward the older man.

 

“Have you only done that with her, Dick, or have you been fucked by other people?”

 

This was a new level that they were on, uncharted waters. But Dick didn’t back away or look at him with disgust. Instead, he almost seemed to squirm in his place, and Tim could swear he could see just the slightest of bulges in his jeans.

 

“N-no one else,” Dick stammered and fuck, he already looked wrecked. “But um… I’ve thought about doing it with ah… you know.”

 

“With a what, Dick?” When the man didn’t answer, Tim pressed further. “With a guy?”

 

“… Yeah.”

 

And shit, Tim could definitely see the clear form of Dick’s erection against his pants. What was more, when he looked up, the other man’s eyes were locked onto his body, blatantly checking him out. Tim took a moment to process that no, he wasn’t making this up in his head, this wasn’t some deluded fantasy. This was real.

 

Tim let Dick come to him, waiting until the older man to leant in and brushed their lips together. As the kiss quickly heated up, Tim was left processing the face that this was Dick _motherfucking_ Grayson the Golden Boy himself, who was doing this. Songs had been sung about his feats in the bedroom. He had become a legend to the eyes of many.

 

The way Dick kissed him reminded Tim of Jason. Brash and fast at first, before breaking down to being tender and warm. The feel of Dick’s lips against his own, the way in which they parted as his tongue darted out, was all familiar, as if they had done this a thousand times before. Tim gently bit down on Dick’s bottom lip, letting his hands run over the older man’s shoulders before he pulled back.

 

“Was that good?”

 

Dick stared at him dumbly for a second, before nodding. “Yeah.” He paused, before a small grin appeared on his face. “You’re a really good kisser, Timmy.”

 

The complement made Tim flush momentarily, before he grinned back. “You want to keep going?”

 

When Dick just nodded, Tim grinned, pulling him closer so that their chests were touching. Dick’s eyes looked a little surprised at the forwardness, but he didn’t pull away. He drew Dick to him, breathing on his lips and thought about what he wanted to say, that he didn’t want him to go. And then they were kissing, bruising each other’s lips with the force of it. Tim could hear the slight groan from the other man as they continued to lock lips.

 

To his delight, Dick eagerly reciprocated, opening his mouth and allowing Tim’s tongue to invade. He sucked at Tim's tongue hard enough that Tim felt his dick jump. Dick wrapped his arms around Tim's neck, fingers gripped at the sides of his head, nails scratching into his scalp. It was the right kind of roughness, making Tim’s head swim.

 

Tim kept one hand on Dick’s arm and moved the other down his back, pulling him impossibly closer. The force moved Dick forward a step, their groins touching. At the feeling, Tim moaned into the kiss. Dick was already hard, but then again so was he.

 

He tilted his head and breathed, “Dick.” It all felt so good against him, too good. The older man looked back at him, obviously wanting to say something. But instead he just grinned, head ducking back to him.

 

Tim leaned his head back while Dick’s lips latched onto the flesh of his neck. Despite being the first time they’d done anything like this before, it seemed as if Dick already knew all of his weak spots. He knew exactly how much pressure to exert, something that only came with experience.

 

Dick bit and sucked with abandon, and Tim knew that there’d be a killer hickey there tomorrow morning.

 

“Fuck, Dick,” Tim hissed. “I see why all the girls talk about you.”

 

The drew a laugh from Dick, the man pulling off to nip at Tim’s lips again. He tugged at the collar of Tim's t-shirt and growled, “Off.”

 

Doing as he asked, Tim shoved Dick back slightly and then practically tore off his jacket. He watched as Dick’s pupils dilated, and found it funny that the older man could be so impressed with his body when his was so much better. But then Dick was jumping on Tim again, pressing him into the wall as he hooked his legs up. Taking the hint, Tim moved his hands to Dick’s ass (oh my fucking god that ass) and then Dick’s legs were hooking around his hips and he was carrying him.

 

Taking the time to thank Bruce in his head for all the strength training he’d done, Tim proceeded to bump his way through the apartment, aiming for the bedroom. All the while, Dick made it his mission to trip him up, mouth now on his ear, teeth biting down on the cartilage and tongue swirling around.

 

Despite Dick being much taller, broader and heavier than him, Tim managed to successfully navigate his way to the bedroom. As he fell on top of Dick onto the mattress, he couldn’t help but wonder if any of the man’s other partners had carried him like that. Surely Kori would have, right?

 

Dick’s hands were suddenly tugging at his belt, almost needy, and Tim had to pull back to undo the buckle. As he did so, he watched as Dick shirt off with well-practiced ease, his pants coming off soon after.

 

And then Tim was left with the sight of an almost naked Dick Grayson, dressed only a pair of very tight boxer briefs. Despite having seen him shirtless countless times in the Cave, Tim couldn’t help but stare at the go-like body in front of him, his eyes raking down over his pecs and abs. And yeah, Tim kind of wanted to lick them. Dick’s cock was already straining against the fabric of his underwear, and Tim couldn’t help but preen inwardly that he was the reason for its hardness.

 

His thoughts were interrupted as Dick spoke. “God Tim, you’re so fucking hot.”

 

It took a second for him to realise that Dick had been looking at him in the same way he had been ogling him. Blushing slightly despite himself, Tim finished pulling off his jeans before practically jumping on Dick again, pressing his body into the mattress.

 

For a while they simply just kissed, sucking at each other’s lips as they grinded against each other. Tim could feel his cock pressing hard against Dick’s only two layers of fabric separating them. And as much as Tim wanted to go and remove their last remaining clothes, he couldn’t stop his arms from running over Dick’s body. He traced every striation of muscle, from Dick’s arms and shoulders before moving on to massage his pecs.

 

It didn’t take long for Dick to hook his too flexible legs around Tim again, reminding him of just how bendy the other man could be. His tongue darted in and out of Tim's mouth, licking everywhere, as if he wanted to remember every curve of the orifice. He nibbled at Tim's bottom lip and licked over his lower row of teeth. Which felt both weird and amazing at the same time, as if Dick wanted to _taste_ him.

 

And then Tim was pulling back, because fuck, he needed more. “I wanna suck you so bad.”

 

The rush of power he felt when seeing Dick’s eyes widen was only superseded when he finally pulled his underwear down, at last being able to see Dick’s… well, dick. It was slightly above average in size, and Tim got another little moment of pride when he realised he was bigger, but thick, with low hanging balls and a neat dusting of black pubes. Surprisingly, Dick was also uncut.

 

Without wasting another second, Tim lent in to swallow Dick’s cock with no preamble. He heard the older man gasp, and he could hear a soft, “holy fuck, Timmy” from him. Tim smirked slightly around the dick, filled his mouth and sucking as best he could. He kept up the suction, listening as Dick’s breathing became more and more laboured as he went.

 

For little longer, how long he wasn’t sure, Tim worshipped at the altar of Dick, sliding his lips up and down the shaft, coating it with his spit, not bothering to care if he was being gentle or neat. Dick’s precum was sweet and god, even his fucking precum had to taste beautiful, didn’t it?

 

As Tim took Dick deep into his mouth, his hips bucked beneath him, and Tim felt the head of Dick’s cock slide into his throat. Suppressing the urge to gag, Tim swallowed him down to the root, eyes watering as he heard Dick groan.

 

“Oh god, I’m close.”

 

And as much as Tim wanted to taste Dick’s cum on his tongue, to have it paint his face and lips, they were here for a reason. And Tim wasn’t going to stop until he’d fucked Dick senseless.

 

So, he pulled off, listening to Dick’s strangled groan.

 

“Do you still want to do this?” Tim asked, praying to every god in the multiverse that Dick hadn’t changed his mind.

 

To his fortune, Dick grinned. “Tim, if you don’t fuck me now I’ll go out on the streets and find someone who will,” he replied, rolling over onto his front. And right then and there, Tim was gifted with the view of his ass, which as expected, was the definition of perfect.

 

Trying not to appear too eager, even though he definitely was, Tim reached over to the bedside drawer, hunting around for the bottle of lube he kept in there. A little more blind fumbling produced a condom as well, to his relief.

 

Heart racing, Tim moved back to the other man, nudging him to get onto his hands and knees. And so, when Dick did as he was asked, Tim couldn't help but feel his cock twitch when he the man’s ass was suddenly right in front of him. He nipped with his teeth at the cheek, just the right amount of muscle and fat, before letting his breath ghost over Dick’s hole. And as Dick groaned in response, Tim couldn’t help but watch as his hole quivered slightly, muscles contracting at the stimulation.

 

Yep, Tim was in love.

 

“Fuck, I wanna rim you so bad, Dick,” Tim breathed, and listened as his words drew another swear from the other man. “But we’ll save that for next time, okay?”

 

“If you don’t do _something_ soon, I’m gonna hit you, Tim.”

 

Well, best not to keep the man waiting.

 

Tim grabbed the bottle of lube and popped the top, placing a good amount on his finger. And while he knew Dick was no stranger to anal play in his sex life, he still couldn’t help but be amazed at how easily the man took his finger. Where he expected resistance from Dick, there was only a slight push-back before his finger slipped right in, and _oh fuck he was fingering Dick Grayson_. He heard Dick groan, his cock still rock hard.

 

Licking his lips, Tim pulled his finger out and thrust it back in quickly. He couldn’t help but gasp as his eyes took in the sight of Dick's body practically sucking his finger back in, as if every part of Dick wanted Tim with a needy sort of passion. Soon, he added a second finger, stretching and scissoring them. Tim watched as Dick's legs and arms trembled trying to stay in place. After a particularly deep thrust by Tim, Dick swore loudly, his arms collapsing under him, causing the front of his body to sink into the mattress.

 

Keeping a hand on the muscle globe of Dick’s left ass cheek, Tim pulled his fingers out, coating them as well as a third digit with lube once more. With all three fingers, he pushed in with a particularly hard thrust, crooking his fingers just so in a way that he knew would hit the prostate.

 

“Shit! Yes. Oh.” Dick practically screamed, and Tim couldn’t get over the fact that Dick Grayson was moaning like a whore for _him_. “Fu-please. Now, okay? Tim, now!”

 

Tim didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers out, ignoring the grunts, and leaned onto his back. Because as selfish as it was, he just wanted to see Dick ride him, if only for a little bit. He put the condom on as fast as he could, before pouring lube all over himself. And when globs of the liquid fell on the mattress, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

It didn’t seem like Dick gave a shit about the mess either, if the wicked grin on his face was anything to go by. He simply rolled onto his knees, before climbing over Tim to straddle his dick. And fuck, as Dick leant forward, meeting to kiss his lips, Tim could feel the head of his cock pressed against his hole. He wanted nothing more than to thrust up, to sink as far into the other man as he could but knew that Dick had to be the one to control this. It was Dick’s first time being fucked by a man, he had to be the one in charge at first.

 

Thankfully, Dick wasn’t that nervous.

 

As he pulled back from the kiss, Dick shot one more winning smile at Tim, before his lips morphed into an ‘O’ shape as he sunk down onto him. Tim couldn’t help but gasp as well, the feeling of Dick’s walls hugging his cock so amazing that the air left his lungs. And Dick was taking him like a champ, being no stranger to anal play, he just sat all the way down onto him, so that his ass was in contact with Tim’s hips. He looked so amazing, so much like a fucking god as his body arched back at the feeling, washboard abs stretching back and his perfect v-line running down to his rock-hard cock. All Tim wanted to do was run his hands all over his body, but there would be time for that later.

 

Finally, Dick rose up, till only the head of Tim's cock still felt the tightness of his hole. Quickly, he slammed back down, the force of the thrust startling Tim. It knocked the wind out of both of him, but he couldn’t care any less, because Dick didn’t stop there. Without pausing, the older man just continued to push himself up and down, fucking himself onto Tim like he’d done it countless times before. And fuck, as Dick rolled his hips, a breathless smile on his face, Tim began to see why he had such a reputation in the bedroom.

 

“Fuck,” Tim panted, just lying there and enjoying Dick’s efforts. “Fuck, you feel so good Dick.”

 

Their eyes stayed on each other as Dick continued to fuck onto him, and Tim watched as Dick’s hands came up to fist the empty air, as if he wasn’t sure what to do with them. He didn’t plan them back on the mattress, instead just riding Tim with abandon using only his quads to manoeuvre himself. Dick was like and animal, taking what he wanted at the intensity he wanted, soft gasps and moans leaving his mouth as he did so.

 

As he continued, the room was punctuated by the sounds of their moaning, along with the slight creak of the bed. Tim didn’t do a thing, watching as Dick did all the work, the muscles on his body writhing like they had minds of their own as sweat began to drip over them. Dick’s hair was plastered down over his forehead, wet with perspiration that ran down his face and dripped off the tip of his nose. It was amazing, the perfect balance of sensual and wildly animalistic, and Tim felt himself draw closer and closer to the edge.

 

Dick was amazing, and Tim wanted to see the bliss on his face as he climaxed.

 

“Jack yourself off,” he commanded, his hands coming up to run over the other man’s body. “Cum all over me, I’ll do the rest.”

 

The older man’s eyes were blown wide, pupils dilated. “Fuck, okay.”

 

Finally, Tim moved himself, hips pushing up off the ground to meet Dick’s ass. As his thrusts picked up, and he felt the lactic acid build up in his muscles, he pushed in at just the right angle and depth, and Dick gasped in a tone that was way higher in pitch then normal. His hand was already on his cock, furiously pumping it as he attempted to finish himself.

 

“Fuck, fuck, god, fucking go Tim, fuck me,” Dick was moaning, his face slack as obscenity after obscenity tumbled out of his mouth.

 

His cries drove Tim onward, causing him to fuck even faster and harder up into the man. He could barely manage to gasp himself, with so much focus and effort going into making Dick scream. He knew he was driving the older man closer and closer to the edge, and couldn’t stop himself from quickly slapping his left ass cheek with his hand, just because he could.

 

Tim thrusted once, then twice and then a third time hard against Dick’s prostate, and then the other man was screaming even louder. A second later, rope after rope of warm cum splattered over Tim’s body, painting his chest and nipples, reaching all the way up to his neck. When one stray shot landed on his mouth, the combined taste of it and the added clench of Dick’s ass around him sent him tumbling over the edge as well. Tim felt his muscles shake in exertion as he emptied himself into the condom, his thighs cramping as he arched off the bed, his hips pressed firm against Dick’s ass above him.

 

They stayed like that for several seconds, Dick coming down from his high as Tim finished cumming into him. And then all at once they collapsed, Dick falling down on top of Tim, his body heavy as he squashed Tim into the bed. For how long they laid there Tim wasn’t sure, but he didn’t care because it was so fucking nice.

 

Eventually, Dick’s eyes flickered towards his. “Was that as good for you as it was for me?”

 

“Yes,” Tim laughed, a little hysterically. “God yes, Dick. That was amazing. Jason’s gonna have some competition.”

 

At his words, Dick snickered as well, before his face morphed into one of concern.

 

“It was cool we did this, right? He won’t be mad?”

 

“Nah,” Tim shrugged as best he could under Dick. “Only thing he’ll probably be upset about is that he missed out.”

 

Dick smirked. “Well in that case, maybe next time both of you can share me.”

 

He felt his eyes widen a little as he heard Dick, because that sounded fucking awesome. And then Dick was rolling off him, Tim’s softening cock slipping out of him as he did so.

 

“How long till you’re ready to go again?” He asked, his face mischievous. “Because I remember someone promising me a rimjob.”

 

Yeah, Tim had definitely died and gone to heaven. And Dick’s ass was the gatekeeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, hope you all enjoyed it. It's been a long time coming, but I'm back in the writing mood.
> 
> As far as the next chapter goes, I'm still up in the air for who to pair Tim with next. Happy to take suggestions, although I'm thinking maybe Kon or someone else from the Titans. There should also be another entry in the main series with Jason coming soon.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks
> 
> Next Up: Conner gets a new suit and Tim likes it a lot.


	3. Fashion Class: Conner Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't get it, Tim. I have to come up with a new name, a new costume, and I'm crap at this."
> 
> Tim had just smirked at him, more than used to the Kryptonian's level of theatricality by now. "Well on the bright side, you won't have to do much to top a t-shirt and jeans when it comes to the suit."
> 
> "This is coming from the guy who literally added a 'Red' to his existing name when he was in my position, so fuck you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, got another chapter up, so enjoy Kon and Tim's epic bromance ;)

Tim understood that Kon was going through a bit of an identity crisis, he really did, but the constant costume changes were beginning to become a bit much.

 

When Jonathan Kent had shown up, in a reality-warping moment that still left everyone confused (Tim still didn’t know if Clark was the same person he’d always been, or if he was from an alternate reality now, but he and Lois now had a son, so that was a thing), there had been a bit of an awkward situation surrounding the Superboy title. Because while it was Kon’s, and rightfully so, Tim could just tell that it would make things more uncomfortable if he didn’t pass it on to the kid.

 

And so he did, and Jon Kent became the next Superboy. Which was fitting, being that he was actually a kid, whereas Kon had clearly outgrown the ‘boy’ title. Of course, Kon was now experiencing the disarray of attempting to redefine himself as a hero.

 

“You don’t get it, Tim. I have to come up with a new name, a new costume, and I’m crap at this.”

 

Tim had just smirked at him, more than used to the Kryptonian’s level of theatricality by now. “Well on the bright side, you won’t have to do much to top a t-shirt and jeans when it comes to the suit.”

 

“This is coming from the guy who literally added a ‘Red’ to his existing name when he was in my position, so fuck you.”

 

And yeah, Kon did have a point there. But in his defence, Tim had been hard-pressed for time when the Robin title had been taken from him, and he was actually proud of how his suit looked, even if the name was a little lacklustre. And by now Red Robin was so well entrenched in both the Gotham and Titan circles that it would be just weird to change. Besides, the name had grown on him, he had to admit.

 

But he could sympathise with Kon. He was experiencing what Tim had a few years ago, the coming of the next generation of heroes. And it left their own age group in a weird position, too old to be sidekicks but still a couple of levels down from the Justice League.

 

The first costume Kon had come up with was… mediocre to say the least. A bizarre combination of lycra and leather, with a badly stapled cape on his shoulders, the whole thing had basically torn to shreds in the first few minutes of their next mission. And when Tim and Cassie and Bart had later gone to make sure the civilians caught in the crossfire were alright, Kon had practically high-tailed to back to base as quickly as possible, all the while trying the cover the wide rip in his pants.

 

“Do you even know how to sew, dude?” Bart had asked later, when Kon grumpily threw his tattered costume in the trash.

 

“I didn’t want to ask Ma,” he had replied, equally dejected and embarrassed. “I dunno what to do, guys, I’m so lost.”

 

He looked so distraught, forehead crinkled in worry and eyebrows drawn pathetically together. All in all, Kon looked like a kicked puppy, and as hilarious as the whole situation was to Tim, he couldn’t just stand there and watch his best friend in such obvious distress.

 

So, after Bart and Cassie and the others all retired to their rooms, Tim logged onto his computer and contacted his supplier in Gotham, ordering the relevant materials to be sent to his safehouse in Gotham. He spent the rest of the weekend with the Titans, with Kon thankfully returning temporarily to his old t-shirt and jeans attire. And when it came time to return to Gotham for the week, he did so, grinning at Kon and promising him that they would work out the costume dilemma.

 

Three days later, as he lay in bed, sketching designs on his tablet, warm arms shifted around his side. Next to him, Jason stirred from his sleep, his eyes groggy with sleep as he blinked lazily.

 

“Whatcha doing?”

 

Tim grunted, erasing his latest design. “Coming up with some ideas for Conner’s new suit. Jon’s taking over the Superboy mantle, so he’s struggling to find a new identity.”

 

Jason’s eyebrows arched up in surprise. “Really? Wow.” Then he smirked. “Clone boy’s following in your footsteps. Too bad he can’t just tack on a ‘Red’ in front of Superboy.”

 

“Ha ha,” Tim sarcastically shot back, because he was damn tired of people ragging on Red Robin. Not happy again with his next sketch, he groaned loudly, before putting his tablet away. “You should’ve seen his attempt at making a costume, Jay. It was a fucking shit show.”

 

“And let me guess, you want to micromanage his life in typical Tim Drake fashion?”

 

God, he hated how well Jason knew him.

 

When he didn’t deny the fact, Jason smirked victoriously. “You’re a real piece of work, you know that?”

 

“I’m trying to help my friend!”

 

Jason’s grin widened. “Yeah, I know. I’m just messing with you.” He leaned into Tim. “You’re a good friend, Timbo. The Clone’s lucky to have you.”

 

Despite himself, Tim felt his cheeks redden. After so many years of being at odds with the other man, to hear Jason so openly praise him still felt strange. He was so used to being guarded around him, to almost walking on eggshells in between the sex, but in the last few months, things had begun to change. Jason was opening up, making himself more accessible to Tim, and to be honest, it made him feel amazing.

 

So Tim couldn’t help himself when he leaned forward, connecting his lips against Jason’s. It was slow at first, but as Jason hummed happily against his mouth, Tim deepened the kiss, before rolling over to bring them closer to each other.

 

When Jason did pull back, he grinned. Not a smirk, but a happy, beautiful smile.

 

“What’d I do to deserve that?”

 

Laughing, he lightly punched Jason on the arm, before kissing his way down the man’s naked body and disappearing under the covers.

 

***

 

When Tim returned to Titans Tower to find Kon wearing his trunks over a pair of lycra tights, he knew he’d made the right decision in helping him.

 

“Oh god, I’m gonna help you. Just take that abomination off, please!”

 

Kon grinned toothily, before twirling around in an overly exaggerated manner. “What? This isn’t cool enough?”

 

Tim couldn’t tell whether he was being sarcastic or not.

 

Instead, he just dumped his duffle bag full of Kevlar and other materials onto the table. He unzipped the bag, frowning at him. “There’s a reason that even Supes ditched the inside-out underwear, you know.”

 

Kon grinned, and the banter continued before the two went to work. It took a long time to get the suit just right, with a large amount of that being spent on insisting that no, Kon did not need armour on his outfit.

 

“It would look so fucking cool, dude! Like, imagine some badass shoulder pads and gauntlets.”

 

“You realise you’re invulnerable, right? Shoulder pads are just going to restrain your movements.”

 

“Just think about it!”

 

Tim did not think about it.

 

***

 

Suffice to say, even without the shoulder pads and gauntlets, the suit still looked pretty damn cool.

 

It was a mix of what Kon used to wear with the style of suit Clark now donned as Superman, sans the cape. The material was a dark black, taken from the old Superboy t-shirts. Highlights ran up the side of the suit, with the S-logo a mix of crimson red and a brilliant gold. The suit itself was made from the same material as Tim’s own suit, the reinforcement not required to protect Kon but instead to stop the suit from being damaged in any explosions or fights its owner might get into. Which, knowing that said owner was a brawler, through and through, would turn out to be a much-needed quality.

 

What Tim didn’t anticipate, however, was _how fucking good_ Kon would look in the suit. And seeing the Kryptonian fully decked out in his new outfit, it occurred to Tim that he could always have a profitable career in designing superhero outfits if his was every irreparably injured.

 

Because the suit hugged Kon almost too well, skin tight around his taught muscles, his shoulders bulging and thighs looking fucking amazing. Kon’s pectoral muscles looked even bigger under the material than when he was shirtless, and his abs were highlighted in a way that Tim just wanted to lick them. Through the suit. But perhaps the most irresistible thing about the whole situation was the way the suit accentuated the taper of Kon’s body, hugging his skin and showing off his broad, muscular shoulders all the way down to his narrower waist. All in all, the guy looked almost too good to be human, which when Tim thought about it, was half true.

 

And so, after his maiden voyage in the suit, which involved the Titans stopping another generic alien race from invading Earth, Tim approached Kon during the clean-up.

 

“Looks like the suit worked out well,” he began, trying to be at least somewhat subtle as he checked over it for any damage.

 

Kon cracked a wide smile, his face crinkling in delight. “Yeah, it’s awesome! Dude, I owe you big time for this, all I have to do is make up a new name and I’m set!”

 

“It fits you well enough,” Tim continued, “I got the sizes right for everything I think.”

 

“Like a glove!”

 

Tim sighed. Kon could never take a hint.

 

“You look good in it to.”

 

This time, Tim dropped the subtlety in his voice, land after a brief glance to confirm there was no one around (especially the press, because fuck the press), he ran his hand appreciatively over the small of Kon’s back. He didn’t go so far as to pat the Kryptonian’s ass, but his intentions were clear enough.

 

“Hey, what’re you- oh.”

 

Staring down at him, Kon’s eyes widened and god, Tim wished that just once he could be taller than the guy he wanted to fuck. But still, he leaned in as best he could, getting close to Kon’s ear.

 

“Fly us up.”

 

Not wasting any time, Kon grabbed him and together they shot into the sky. It had been a while since Tim had been taken flying like this, and his stomach flipped as they soared upwards, higher and higher until they were above the clouds. On the horizon, the sun was beginning to set, casting a deep orange glow across the skyline.

 

Eventually they stopped, and Kon steadied him in his arms. The position could almost have been considered romantic, but they both knew that wasn’t it for them. Hell, this was likely going to be the first time they’d fool around without being drunk, because the suit was just that fucking good.

 

“So…” Kon began, a smirk blossoming over his face, “you like my suit, huh?”

 

Tim just nodded.

 

“You like how I look in it?”

 

“I thought I made that pretty obvious, Conner.”

 

And when they kissed, it was warm and harsh and everything Tim wanted. Kon was pliant under his touch, lips moving against his like they were moulded to do so, teeth clashing and tongues battling. It was perfect, and Tim had always loved Kon’s mouth, how someone so outwardly innocent could end up using it in such amazing ways in the bedroom.

 

He couldn’t help but snake his arms down Kon’s back, so that his hands could cup the other man’s ass and squeeze it through the suit. That made Kon chuckle against Tim’s mouth, but he didn’t give two craps about it, because it was all too good. And he’d always been an ass man, but after Dick and now Kon, Tim was beginning to think he’d developed a compulsion. Kon moaned into the kiss, and Tim could feel his cock pressing painfully against the crotch area of his suit, wanting desperately to be freed.

 

Obviously, Kon had felt it too, because the man eventually pulled back, the same smirk on his face that drove Tim wild.

 

“What do you say we take this somewhere else, and I thank you properly for all your help?”

 

***

 

When Kon had said ‘somewhere else’, Tim had maybe assumed he was talking about Titans Tower, or even his apartment in Gotham. Both of the locations were a bit of a distance away, but Kon was a fast flyer, and Tim didn’t have any reservations about being carried by him. Besides, either one of the locations would offer both security and privacy, which was something Tim actually thought about when he fucked. Call it a part of Bruce’s training, but it made him more comfortable during the process.

 

What he hadn’t been expecting was for Kon to fly them practically straight down to where they’d just been, only to land on the rooftop of a high-rise apartment building.

 

“Uh,” was all Tim said, because Kon wasn’t being serious, was he?

 

“Oh come on, you’re really gonna whine about this? I can’t wait until we got home.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to have sex on a dingy rooftop, while suited up, for everyone to see, Kon.”

 

But that didn’t stop the Kryptonian. In one flawless motion, Kon was pulling off the shirt component of his suit, the ultra-flexible material Tim had gotten for him peeling off his body like a second skin. Even the action itself was so hot, his torso muscles rippling as his arms reached above his head, the thick dusting of his underarm hair being visible for just a second. Kon was so fucking masculine, all bulk and bulging muscles with dark hair, and Tim just wanted to lick all over his body.

 

Too late did he realise that Kon’s plan had worked exactly as intended, because now there was no way Tim was getting off this damn roof.

 

“Don’t pout,” Kon quipped as he raised an eyebrow. “We can fuck later back at the Tower. Right now, I just want to blow you, so get your cute ass over here.”

 

And there was something about this hulking giant of a man, such a typical alpha male, declaring that all he wanted to was suck some dick, that went straight to Tim’s cock. He walked over, as if in a trance, already palming himself through his suit. When he kissed Kon again, he couldn’t stop his gloved hands from roaming all over his torso, over his nipples and rubbing his sculpted shoulders.

 

“I tell you what,” Kon whispered against his mouth, hands combing through Tim’s hair. “I’ll even let you be on top, ‘cause we all know you’ll get whiny as shit if you have to lie down on this floor.”

 

He was right, for the record, but Tim didn’t give him any points for it. Not when Kon wouldn’t be able to feel the uncomfortableness of the concrete surface due to his invulnerability. If bullets didn’t bother him, then a few pebbles under the head would be child’s play. And Kon did lie on the ground, arms coming up to rest under his head like he was relaxing, letting those fucking triceps flex and look like he’d walked straight off a bodybuilding stage.

 

Tim didn’t waste any time in unclipping his cape off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor behind him. He briefly considered taking off his domino mask and gloves, but then thought about how much of a pain they’d be to get back on afterwards, so left them as they were. Instead, he simply slipped off his utility belt, before unzipping the fly of his pants and pulling his now hard cock out. After that, Tim sunk down to his knees, before shuffling over to Kon’s body, letting his eye’s rake over every ounce of muscle on the man, before scanning up to his face.

 

Keeping his eyes pinned on those lips, soft and pink and completely perfect, Tim crawled over him. He sat down on Kon’s broad chest, straddling him with a leg on either side. His cock laid against the Kryptonian’s body, resting in between his pecs, the head just shy of his chin. Tim reached out, hand stroking along the edge of Kon’s jawbone, just taking in the man for all his perfection. Fingers running over Kon’s lips, Tim groaned when they slipped into the man’s mouth, tongue laving between them and swirling around the gloved digits. Even with them being under the material of the gloves, it felt amazing, having Kon under him like this, and when he withdrew his fingers, Kon’s lips curved upwards.

 

Fuck, even the smirk on Kon’s face was irresistible.

 

Eyes glancing between Tim’s face and cock, Kon’s grin widened and he raised an eyebrow. “Fancy meeting you here.”

 

Unable able to help himself, Tim huffed out a short chuckle, before he gently slapped Kon’s cheek. Not that it mattered, the man wouldn’t have felt it even if he’d put all his strength into the strike.

 

“Shut it. I was promised a blowjob.”

 

“Oh, I’ll deliver, don’t worry about that.”

 

And then Kon’s were up against Tim’s ass, pushing him forward so that his cock moved closer to his mouth. A second later, those plush lips wrapped around the head, and Tim drew in a sharp breath as Kon tilted his head forward off the floor, bobbing slightly as he took Tim deeper into his mouth. In the position they were in, Kon couldn’t get more than a few inches into his mouth, but for now that was enough, and Tim threw his head back to look at the sky, letting the slippery heat of the mouth on him take hold. He knew that all up, Kon did prefer to have sex with girls, but when the mood struck him, he was damn good at giving head.

 

Below him, Kon moaned in what seemed to be contentment, and Tim looked down to see the man holding him with one hand, moving his dick around in his mouth. The action was so simple, yet had such a dramatic effect, because Kon looked so fucking happy, like he was licking away at a fucking ice-cream. And god, Tim reminded himself to fool around with Kon more often in the future, because it was fucking great. The hand on his shaft pumped up and down, moving in synchrony with Kon’s mouth, lips kissing at his fingers when they met.

 

“F-fuck,” Tim stuttered, and somehow Kon managed to look triumphant without removing his lips from Tim’s cock. His tongue dipped into the slit, swirling around and making Tim shudder.

 

God, it was so good, but he needed just a bit more. So Tim didn’t hold himself back as he moved his hips, bucking off of Kon’s chest and shoving himself just a little further into the mouth on him.

 

The movement made Kon splutter a bit, and he pulled off Tim’s cock, saliva dripping down the side of his mouth.

 

“Dude!” And yeah, Kon was whining like a teenager at him, all the while completely ignoring the long and thick string of spit connecting his lips to Tim’s cock. “A little warning next time?”

 

But Kon had been asking for it with his cocky attitude, so Tim just shrugged. “It’s not my fault you have a very fuckable face.”

 

The glare Kon shot at him was weak at best, and he didn’t complain again when Tim’s hands wrapped in his hair at the back of his head. Knowing that if the man actually had an issue with it, he would say something, Tim proceeded, thrusting forward lightly at first into Kon’s mouth. The angle wasn’t great, and the head of his cock hit the roof of Kon’s mouth, preventing him from getting any real depth, but he continued. As his thrusts continued, Kon opened his mouth wider, allowing Tim to see more and more of his cock disappear into his mouth. And really, it was a fucking good sight. At one point, his cock grazed against Kon’s lower teeth, but it didn’t hurt too much, so Tim kept moving, building up the speed of his thrusts as he went.

 

As he fucked Kon’s mouth, the Kryptonian kept his eyes locked onto his, not breaking contact as the minutes went by. His arms were splayed out on the floor above his head, and as Tim’s thrusts increased in depth, small wet noises began to escape his mouth. The noises were far from grotesque, not like when he would fuck Jason’s throat so roughly the man wouldn’t be able to talk properly after, but they were so hot that Tim whined softly.

 

“God Kon,” he crooned, his hands fisting in the man’s hair and thrusting his head forward, “you look so fucking good like this, laid out for me to use.

 

Kon just moaned louder around Tim’s dick, a slight hiccup emitting from his throat as he seemed to choke on his own spit for a second. Tim could feel the end coming for him, his balls tightening and breath quickening. But as much as he wanted to keep thrusting, to keep going until he was cumming down Kon’s throat, he pulled out, hand coming down to furiously jack himself off. It only took a few more seconds, but then he was finishing right onto Kon’s neck and face, thick spurts of cum splattering against skin.

 

But elow him, Kon just ate it all up, both metaphorically and literally. His tongue snuck out to lick away at the droplets that landed on his lips and cheek, all the while he kept his eyes locked onto Tim’s, managing to smirk throughout the moment. And really, the sight of someone as fucking gorgeous as Conner Kent being painted with Tim’s cum was hot enough to melt the polar ice caps. As the wave of his orgasm finally finished, Tim glanced down, grinning at Kon’s messy face.

 

And before he could say anything, Kon’s hands were stretching back to rest behind his head, and he lay back against the ground with a cocky smirk.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Tim knew the man was putting on a show, knowing how much Tim enjoyed the sight of him like this, the bottom half of his face and neck painted with his seed. But he still rolled his eyes at the man’s childishness, before reaching behind him to palm at Kon’s still clothes cock, which was hard and straining against the material.

 

When Kon’s eyes widened and he let out a small, broken moan, it was Tim’s turn to grin victoriously.

 

“That’s what I thought. Now take us home so you can fuck me, big boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, once against me know any recommendations for pairings in the comments. Next chapter shouldn't be too far away.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks
> 
> Next Up: Tim wants another tattoo and Roy's an expert.


	4. Arts and Crafts: Roy Harper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not good enough to do something that complex. Besides, Bruce very passive aggressively threatened me not to ever tattoo you again."
> 
> That did make a bit of sense. The first bit, anyway. Because Tim knew that Jason wasn't scared of Bruce, that he would probably have done it anyway just to rebel against him. Still, the knowledge that Jason cared enough to not want to mess up on him made Tim smile.
> 
> "Well, then," he continued, "do you have someone you can recommend me to?"
> 
> ***
> 
> Tim hadn't been sure what to expect when knocking on Roy's door, but a half-naked occupant wasn't it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter. This one's Tim/Roy, as requested in the comments, so I hope you enjoy :)

Admittedly, it was Jason that ended up putting Tim on the whole path to begin with.

 

Tim had always had a thing for tattoos, despite his mother always telling him as a kid how undignified it made someone look. In fact, that was probably part of the reason he’d always wanted one, to rebel against his parents high and snobby standards. He’d just been a kid, though, and so of course he hadn’t acted on the impulse, instead choosing to imagine himself with one, where it would go on his body and what design it would be. It had been a fun thought, to imagine himself as a different person, and not this rich kid and future businessman his parents were grooming him to be.

 

And then Batman had happened, and Tim had been swept up on a crusade of photography and investigations and suddenly he was Robin. Fighting crime alongside Bruce, Dick and the others had taken up so much of his life that Tim had had to let go of the foolish little kiddy dream he’d had, of inking his body in a way that _he_ got to choose. Besides, Bruce had an even stricter stance on tattoos than his parents did, due to his belief that identifying marks on one’s body could compromise their identity.

 

He was right, of course. But that didn’t mean Tim had to like it.

 

It was only after Bruce had died and then come back to life, after Tim had struck out by himself as Red Robin, that the thought of a tattoo had come back to him. That in part had been due to the addition of Jason into his life, which had come to involve a large amount of naked time wherein Tim had ample time to inspect the man’s own body art. Jason wasn’t one of those people that had tattoos everywhere, but he certainly had enough that had Tim swooning at the sight. From the (“totally manly, fuck you Tim”) rose that arced down his left ribcage, to the more tribal designs on his pectoral and shoulder, Tim had had a blast tracing them over with both his fingers and tongue, inspecting and analysing and worshipping them all at the same time.

 

By that nature, it surprisingly didn’t take Jason long to work out that Tim had a bit of a ‘thing’.

 

“So… what’s the deal with you and tattoos?”

 

“I dunno. I just like them.”

 

“Have you ever thought about getting one?”

 

The reply that it could compromise his identity had been right on Tim’s lips, the sentence Bruce had fed him multiple times about to be regurgitated once again, when he had stopped. Sure, Bruce was in part right about it. But Tim was an adult now, he could make his own stupid decisions if he wanted to. Besides, Jason was littered with tattoos, and he’d turned out fine (mostly so, at least). And for the first time in years, Tim had sat there, seriously thinking about _actually_ getting a tattoo.

 

To his surprise, things had been pretty simple from there. It hadn’t taken him long to settle on a design, because hello Robin. From there, he’d decided to get it done on the side of his ribcage, on the premise that that section of his suit was rather well enforced and was unlikely to be torn off in some regard. Jason had told him that it would be more painful to get one done there then, say, the pectoral or arm, but Tim had always been good with pain. If he couldn’t deal with getting ink drilled under his skin, then he really would be a poor excuse for a vigilante.

 

When Jason had actually offered to do the tattooing for him, Tim had been a little put off, not knowing that the man had the skills to do it. But Jason had informed him that he had worked in a tattoo shop for a short time before returning to Gotham, and had picked a few more things up from Roy, who ran a tattoo shop in his spare time. So somewhat hesitantly, Tim had offered up a design and his body, and had nervously laid down on a bench, ready to be poked and prodded by a man he fucked on the regular.

 

It had actually worked out quite well, all things considered.

 

That was, until the damn thing was made public knowledge through the sextape of him and Jason.

 

Tim had been positively _reamed_ by Bruce afterwards, not only for now having a fucking sextape of himself out there, but for also getting a tattoo. That had been an uncomfortable conversation, to say the least, in which Tim had politely by sternly told his adoptive father that he was his own man now, and that he could do what he wanted. Bruce had protested a little longer, but with no real way to change anything, the man had eventually backed off.

 

And so of course Tim’s natural instinct had been to get another one done.

 

When he approached Jason with a second design, this one of a more abstract design, he had been surprised when the other man turned him down. Putting aside the small amount of hurt he felt from the rejection, Tim asked him why.

 

“I’m not good enough to do something that complex. Besides, Bruce very passive aggressively threatened me not to ever tattoo you again.”

 

That did make a bit of sense. The first bit, anyway. Because Tim knew that Jason wasn’t scared of Bruce, that he would probably have done it anyway _just_ to rebel against him. Still, the knowledge that Jason cared enough to not want to mess up on him made Tim smile.

 

“Well, then,” he continued, “do you have someone you can recommend me to?”

 

***

 

Tim hadn’t been sure what to expect when knocking on Roy’s door, but a half-naked occupant wasn’t it.

 

“Tim? Hey, what are you doing here?” Roy sounded confused, but not altogether shocked.

 

Of course, Roy had just gotten out of the shower, and was currently only wrapped in a white towel. His shoulder-length red hair was still dripping wet, and Tim could see small droplets of water wetting the wooden floor around his bare feet. But that wasn’t what he was preoccupied with, because holy fuck was Roy absolutely _littered_ in tattoos. His whole upper body, gloriously bare and wet and on display, was heavily inked to the point at which Tim could see more tattoo than skin. They wrapped around his stomach, curving with his abs and up to his chest, before snaking all the way down his shoulder and arms, to the point at which even his hands and fingers were tattooed.

 

Tim wanted to lick them. All of them.

 

He’d been so busy looking at the tattoos themselves that he almost didn’t notice to twin glints of metal at Roy’s pecs. With a start, Tim realised that the man had nipple piercings, and oh god Tim had a new kink now. They were simple silver rings, small enough that they couldn’t be properly pulled by someone, but still large enough that they looked fucking good. And yeah, Tim had met Roy many times, and had known that he had a few tattoos and pierced ears, but this was something else altogether.

 

“You done?”

 

Fuck, he’d been caught staring again. That’d happened to Tim just a bit too much recently, and he mentally scolded himself and vowed to stop frothing at the mouth for every hot shirtless guy he came across. Still, there was nothing he could do now, so Tim just smirked, deciding to own it.

 

“Sorry, just admiring the handiwork,” he replied. “It’s why I’m here, actually. Jason said you were the guy to go to for tattoos.”

 

Roy’s eyebrows arched, clearly surprised, and then the man was beckoning him into the apartment. “You looking for one? Didn’t think you were the type?”

 

“Jason’s already done one for me, but said you’d be better for more complex designs.”

 

As the redhead disappeared into his room to get changed, he kept talking through the open door to Tim, who sat down at the kitchen bench. Tim glanced around, looking at the mess of arrows, drawings (both looking to be Roy’s and his daughter’s) and other crap. It was by no means a clean living space, and Tim found himself glad that he wasn’t living here, because holy hell would he have needed to clean this up.

 

By the time Roy returned to the main room, he was dressed in just a pair of loose slacks, which hung way too low on his hips to be appropriate. To the point where Tim could see the top of his pubic hair, but the redhead obviously had no shame, and made no big deal out of it as he walked around the room. Apart from the pants, Roy had donned a cap on his head, facing it backwards in the way Tim had seen him do before in the field. It suited him, gave him the sort of douche bro look, and Tim had never been this attracted to Roy Harper in his life before.

 

He had no idea whether or not Roy was into guys, but apparently that was the new thing these days (judging by Hal and Dick and everyone else), so Tim took his chances.

 

“You’re, uh, tattoos suit you. They look good on you.”

 

It was awkward in a way that made it blatantly obvious what Tim was doing, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Sure, Jason would probably be pissed off with him if he managed to piss Roy off, but the redhead had chosen to walk back out practically just as naked as before, only swapping out a towel for a pair of sweatpants that were even more low-slung on his hip. Fuck, Tim could clearly see the outline of the man’s dick under the material, meaning that Roy had chosen to go commando. Because of fucking course he had. Jason had always said that the man was incorrigible, but Tim was only now beginning to see just how right he’d been.

 

“Thanks man,” Roy answered, calm as ever as he leant against the bench. “So can I see Jay’s handiwork? The fucker never told me he worked on you.”

 

Without hesitating, Tim shrugged his shirt off, totally not trying to flex his muscles as he did so. He watched as Roy’s eyes ghosted over his body, and yeah, there was definitely some level of want in them.

 

“Nice,” Roy whispered.

 

A hand traced over Tim’s ribs, and he shivered. “Um, I didn’t know you had piercings as well. Do you do those as well as tattoos?”

 

“Why, you want one?” Roy was back to smirking at him.

 

“No.” That was, actually, the truth. Tim would always be too paranoid about them accidently being hit while out on patrol. “Just curious, is all.”

 

“That’s cool. But yeah, I do piercings as well at my shop. The ears and the nipples aren’t the only ones I have myself, either.”

 

It took a second for Tim to realise what Roy was getting at, because he couldn’t see any other piercings on the man. But the only part of his body that was still clothed was his crotch and legs, and Roy was grinning wolfishly at him, almost smugly, and-

 

“Oh.”

 

Tim wasn’t sure what to say to that, other than what was on his mind. Unfortunately (or fortunately, he wasn’t sure), his brain-to-mouth filter was currently inactive, so Tim just blurted out what he was thinking.

 

“Can I see it?”

 

And Roy, the fucker, didn’t even hesitate.

 

As the sweatpants fell down to his ankles, Tim had to use every ounce of control he had to stop himself from gasping out loud. Because among the thin dusting of red pubic hair, Roy’s cock sat half-hard and heavy, bobbing slightly in the air from its newfound freedom. Even still mostly soft, Tim could already tell just how thick Roy was, but what his eyes were drawn to was the metallic glint at its head. Just as Roy had promised, the slit of his cock was pierced through by a large metal ring, complete with a steel ball. And hearing about it and seeing it in person were two completely different things, and Tim had to stop himself from dropping to his knees right then and there. He had to have some self-control, after all.

 

Roy was already smirking at him. “I take it that you likey?”

 

That drew a laugh out of Tim, even if he was still transfixed. “… Can I?”

 

“I’m not gonna say no to a BJ, Timmers. Be my guest.”

 

Now that he had been given an invitation, Tim didn’t hesitate to step into Roy’s personal space. He pulled the redhead’s mouth down to his, and as they kissed Tim let his hand sink down to Roy’s cock. It was already hardening, and Tim shivered as his fingers ghosted over the cold steel piercing, fumbling with it and feeling its weight in his hands. He felt Roy softly gasp against his mouth and Tim began to slowly rub his hand up and down the length, teasing him with just the lightest amount of relief.

 

When Roy pulled back, there was a grin curling at his lips. “You gonna get to it, Bird Boy?”

 

“You know, I should just leave right now.”

 

“Yeah, we both know you’re not gonna do that.” Roy’s voice was cocky as shit as Tim kissed his way down the man’s body, licking at each muscle as he did so. He would never say it to him, but the arrogance was a bit of a turn on for him, coupling well with his heavily tattooed body and multiple piercings. Tim paused momentarily to flick at the left nipple piercing with his tongue, before running his tongue over a nearby tattoo. The tribal design snaked all the way down the left side of Roy’s body, and Tim followed it with his mouth, hands massaging Roy’s sides as he did so. He knew he was probably teasing Roy a little too much, especially when he was buck naked and rock hard, but he couldn’t care less, savouring the uniqueness of the redhead’s body and worshiping it with his mouth.

 

Finally, Tim sank to his knees, and licked a long stripe up the underside of Roy’ s cock. He was rewarded with a soft “fuck” from the man above but didn’t pay attention to it as he toyed at the cock piercing with his lips. It was the perfect combination of novel and fucking hot, the idea of someone piercing their dick, and Tim didn’t hesitate to catalogue every contour of the metal’s surface, his tongue snaking out to dip into Roy’s slit.

 

“Holy shit, you gonna actually blow me or just conduct your fucking research paper down there?” Roy’s voice was the perfect mix of ragged and annoyed, and Tim grinned at it.

 

He did oblige the man, however, wrapping his mouth around the head of his cock and lowering himself down. The piercing was cold against his tongue, and Tim found himself humming softly as he blew the man. Roy was groaning above him, and Tim just kept going, opening up his throat as he sunk all the way down. He had always been good at deepthroating, and this time was no exception, as he swallowed Roy all the way down to the root. And when Roy’s piercing punched at the back of his throat, the hardness of it was unexpected enough to Tim that he gagged slightly, but resisted the urge to pull back off.

 

“Oh wow,” Roy was muttering, “Jay wasn’t exaggerating about you, fuck.”

 

And yeah, Tim should probably be a little peeved that Jason had evidently been gossiping to Roy about his skills at giving head. But he didn’t really mind, and actually felt a small burst of pride if anything, the knowledge that Jason had given him a glowing recommendation making his cheeks flush. He let his tongue massage the underside of Roy’s shaft, before taking him all the way back into his throat once again. And as he blinked back the few tears in his eyes, Tim, managed to look up at Roy’s face, and was rewarded with the sight of a suitably wrecked man.

 

Suddenly, Roy’s hands were fisting in Tim’s hair, but instead of shoving him further down on his cock as Tim had expected, he was being pulled off, and drawn to his feet. As he stood up, Roy kissed him again, much more hungrily this time, and Tim found himself moaning into his mouth, lazily letting the redhead dictate the action and feel his tongue explore through his own mouth.

 

As Roy pulled away, the man managed a breathless smile. “It’s been a long time since I’ve almost finished that quickly. Do you even have a gag reflex?”

 

“Only when I want to,” Tim replied, his own smirk blossoming on his face.

 

Roy just stared at him for a second, eyes wide, before laughing. “You’re a really piece of work, you know that? I can see why Jay likes you so much.”

 

Even as he was talking, Tim could feel Roy’s hand sliding down his back. And when he got to the hem of his jeans, Tim didn’t stop the redhead from going right on in, finger’s sliding under his boxers and in between his cheeks. He moaned softly, feeling the pads of Roy’s fingers touch over his hole, suddenly wanting nothing more than the man’s cock in him, piercing and all.

 

Arching his eyebrow, Tim glanced at Roy. “Someone’s being a bit forward.”

 

“Please, we both know you take it just as well as you give it, no matter what that tape showed.”

 

And of course Roy had watched the sextape. Tim wasn’t even surprised by this point. Still, it was nice to know that the redhead wasn’t going to assume he was a total top, just going on what the video showed. Although Jason’s evident gossiping probably played a large part in Roy’s knowledge.

 

Then again, he wasn’t going to say no to Roy, especially when the guy had a cock like that. And so when the redhead all but carried him to his bed, discarding his cap and Tim’s pants on the way, before spreading him out and stretching him apart, Tim just moaned, more than happy to be pliant and flexible under his grasp. Roy’s fingers felt fucking amazing in him, to the point at which Tim almost whined when they left, only to remember what would be replacing them soon afterward.

 

He couldn’t stop the moan from leaving his lips when the first thing he felt against his hole was Roy’s piercing. As Roy nudged the head of his cock against his rim, he could feel the cold metal against him, even through the condom. There was a brief instance in which Tim’s hole pushed back against the pressure, but then he was relaxing and Roy was sliding into him. He felt his body give way to the intrusion, the ring of muscle around his hole stretching wide around Roy’s length.

 

Roy’s eyes were blown wide, his pupils dilated and hazy. His mouth was just slightly slack, showing the look of awe and wonder on his face. It made him look even hotter, Tim thought, to see his cocky exterior wiped away and replaced with this new, softer version of him. As he slid into Tim, the muscles of his chest and stomach rippled, and Tim found his eyes once again raking over the ink imprinted on his skin. The tattoos were a thing of beauty, and Tim couldn’t stop himself from reaching up to splay his hands across Roy’s chest, tracing over the designs. As his hands moved, Tim pinched at Roy’s nipples, toying with the metal piercing as he did so.

 

“Fuck,” Roy breathed, his voice ragged. “You feel so fucking good.”

 

The sentiment was echoed in Tim’s mind, because all he could think about was Roy spreading him apart and filling him up. So Tim didn’t hesitate to fire back, “Hurry up and fuck me, then.”

 

Caught between a moan and a chuckle, Roy didn’t need any further encouragement as he pulled all the way back, before slamming back in. The first thrust was sharp and violent, and Tim was positive he could feel Roy’s piercing stabbing him somewhere inside. It was a perfect mix of pain and pleasure, and Tim groaned loudly as Roy kept up his rhythm, pistoning in and out of his body at a vigorous speed. The bed rocked and shifted underneath them, although in Tim’s opinion that was more due to the shitty quality of Roy’s furniture than any actual fucking, but it still had the same effect, the headboard slamming into the wall with each thrust. As Tim wrapped his legs tighter around Roy’s waist, heels linking over each other behind him, the redhead leant down so that his body was pressed against his, mouth latching onto Tim’s neck.

 

“You like that, Timmy?” Roy was whispering against his neck, before biting down hard on the flesh. It was a harder bite than what Tim had expected, and he flinched back from the sharpness of it, but then Roy was lapping at the mark with his tongue, soothing over the inflamed skin with his saliva. And Tim could already feel himself becoming a writhing mess under the man, not sure how to respond to his roughness but loving it all the same.

 

It felt like he was being stabbed, in the best possible way, as Roy drove into him over and over again. The man had gone back to licking and nibbling at Tim’s neck, occasionally moving down to his shoulder of pectoral, all the while maintaining his rhythm. It was all so persistent, the continuous thunk of the bed against the wall, the never-ending slams of Roy’s body against his, hips rolling in a cascade of fire and lust. All Tim could do was fist his hands in Roy’s hair, knotting the man’s long red locks around his fingers and tug. And when Roy just moaned harder at his pulls, Tim didn’t let up, letting the other man experience the same searing feeling that he was experiencing.

 

He could hear his breaths coming in sharp gasps, and Tim wasn’t even the slightest bit ashamed at how high-pitched they were. Roy’s hands were running over his body, pressing under his back and his neck and his head, and Tim just wanted to reach for them and run his tongue all over the tattooed skin. And yeah, he’d always had a bit of a thing for ink (hence his love of Jason’s tattoos), but the degree with which Roy had decorated his body with them, so that in all reality there was more tattoos than bare skin on him, had Tim going wild, wanting to explore it all and lave at them with his mouth.

 

Roy’s cock brushed past his prostate, and Tim had to swallow down a whine, feeling his own dick jump from where it was pressed between their bodies. The thickness within him didn’t let up, spearing and impaling and slamming into his walls, making his stomach jump with every thrust. He could feel himself gripping around Roy’s shaft with a reflexive tightness, and knew that Roy’s half-silent gasps were evidence enough of how good it all was to him.

 

“M’gonna cum,” Roy spoke into his shoulder, his words muffled against Tim’s skin.

 

“Do it, I’m close too.”

 

And Tim’s voice sounded absolutely wrecked, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Roy was jackhammering in and out of him at such a fucking breakneck pace, not bothering to halt his own moans as he did so. It was erratic and crazy and rough and amazing, and Tim just went along for the ride, his own cock getting more than enough friction from where it was trapped between their bodies.

 

The redhead’s gasps were strangled and slightly high-pitched as his hips stuttered, and Tim groaned, feeling the man cum into the condom. Frantically, he reached down to jack himself off, climaxing not too long after Roy. His cum spurted between their bodies, coating their skin and gluing between them, but Tim didn’t give a single fuck about that, and Roy obviously didn’t either, judging by the way the man was breathing deeply and whispering broken words into Tim’s ear.

 

***

 

Tim did get the tattoo, eventually. And if he was extra thorough with making sure that he received the correct touch-ups from the tattoo artist in question, well then who could blame him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> More than happy to get prompts and suggestions from comments ;P
> 
> Next Up: Tim plays around with alternate dimensions and a certain aged up 'friend'.


	5. Advanced Physics: Damian Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man looked to be around his age, maybe just a little older, he couldn't be sure. And those eyes, they were different as well. As Tim looked into the man's eyes, everything clicked in just the right way, and Tim had to stop his mouth from flopping open like a fish's.
> 
> "Oh my god," he whispered. "Damian?"
> 
> And if the surprise of seeing a very adult Damian Wayne standing in front of him wasn't enough, it was one-upped when the very man in question all but bolted across the room, taking Tim into his arms and planting a very deep kiss straight onto his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back (sooner than expected, I have to say) with another chapter. Wrote this all in one sitting, so that's why I got it done as quickly as it is. Hope you guys enjoy.

Tim wasn’t sure why what looked to be an inter-dimensional portal was opening up in his living room, but he tried not to panic too much. Pausing from where he’d been in the middle of shoving another bite of Thai takeout into his mouth, Tim just stared as the lights flashed and glinted around him, and the very fabric of reality seemed to tear right before his eyes.

 

So, nothing all that special, really.

 

The portal shimmered and hummed, and for a moment Tim thought that nothing would happen. He couldn’t see into it, he was at the wrong angle for that, but it just sat there, floating about a foot of the ground and otherwise doing nothing. It was different from a Boom Tube, more rippling and glowing blue instead of the red and white Tim had come to associate with them. Still, Tim took the moment of pause to get up from his spot at the kitchen bench, reaching for the spare staff that he kept hidden under the overhang of the counter. Once again, Tim was made glad that he was apparently paranoid enough to equip his furniture with secret weapon hatches and knew that Bruce would be proud if he was here right now.

 

Right when Tim was about to wearily approach the portal, to investigate just what it was doing in his apartment and where it led to, the humming noise increased in frequency, and then a figure launching through the it, slamming down onto the floor. The person was dressed in all black, with a matching scarf covering the bottom half of his face. Tim didn’t get a look at the man’s eyes, but he could make out a mop of spiky, black hair. And before Tim could even begin to react or question the person’s presence, a motherfucking Parademon was flying right through the opening as well, not waiting a second before launching itself at the person. The horrible thing was screeching and clawing and dribbling from the mouth, and so Tim didn’t hesitate as he charged it, knocking it off the mystery stranger with his staff.

 

The Parademon fell to the floor, stunned, and Tim used the opportunity to make a break for where he kept his emergency supplies. He could hear the creature screeching even louder now, and the stranger was yelling as well, but Tim was in the zone, punching in the code to his hidden safe like it was second nature. Before he could open it, however, claws scratched at his back and he fell to the side, groaning in pain. He could already feel that the cuts weren’t deep, but they hurt like a bitch well enough. The Parademon was right there, but Tim dodged under its next swipe, realising that the creature’s attacks were relatively predictable.

 

And then the stranger was charging the Parademon with a sword, swiping and slashing at it, giving Tim the opportunity to run back to his safe. Prying the door open, Tim got his hands on the high-voltage Taser that he’d had Lucius make specifically for situation like these. The device was heavy and weighted in his hand, and Tim didn’t stop to think as he whirled around. The mystery man was still locked in combat with the Parademon, easily dodging its attacks but unable to do any real damage to it. He stabbed forward with his sword, cutting through the Parademon’s shoulder and making it roar in pain. It staggered back, and before the man could follow up with another attack Tim was yelling out at him.

 

“Move, now!”

 

The man did, and a second later Tim was firing the Taser at the Parademon. The electrified wire arced through the air, and the Parademon curled and writhed as it was shocked, staying upright for only a few more seconds before finally going limp and falling to the floor. And before Tim could do anything else, the mystery stranger was stabbing it through the head with his sword, putting an end to the creature’s life once and for all.

 

Normally, Tim was all for the no killing rule, but this was a Parademon that’s only sentient thought seemed to be ‘For Darkseid!’, and it had just crashed straight into his apartment, so he guessed he could let it slide.

 

His eyes were suddenly drawn to the portal, and Tim watched as it flickered for a second, before closing in on itself, zipping shut and disappearing from his living room, as if it had never been there to begin with.

 

For a while, there was silence in the room, as the man dressed in black cleaned his sword of Parademon blood, before sheathing it once again behind his back. Tim just stared, not sure what to say or think, but then the man was looking at him, his eyes widening.

 

“Timothy?”

 

There was something so familiar about that voice, the way his name was said, and Tim could only watch, completely dumbfounded, as the man pulled down the scarf over his face, revealing features that were so familiar to him but foreign at the same time. For a second, Tim thought that it was Bruce, but the man was different, his skin slightly darker and nose just a little off. The man looked to be around his age, maybe just a little older, he couldn’t be sure. And those eyes, they were different as well. As Tim looked into the man’s eyes, everything clicked in just the right way, and Tim had to stop his mouth from flopping open like a fish’s.

 

“Oh my god,” he whispered. “Damian?”

 

And if the surprise of seeing a very adult Damian Wayne standing in front of him wasn’t enough, it was one-upped when the very man in question all but bolted across the room, taking Tim into his arms and planting a very deep kiss straight onto his lips.

 

***

 

“I can’t believe this. I _don’t_ believe this.”

 

If Tim hadn’t been just as completely dumbfounded by the whole situation, then he probably would’ve found the expression on Jason’s face undyingly hilarious. The man was bug-eyed, mouth open and eyebrows practically in his hairline. And Tim knew that Jason had never been one to hide his emotions, but the man was making no effort at all to hide just how surprised he was at the moment.

 

And he wasn’t the only one.

 

Beside him, Dick was staring as well, except instead of a dropped jaw, the older man was sporting as wide a grin as Tim had ever seen from him. He looked absolutely thrilled, which wasn’t a new look on Dick, but everyone had just witnessed _Damian Wayne hug him_. And not in a polite, grudging way that Dick usually managed to worm out of their Damian, the young one. No, this new, older Damian had all but bounded over to Dick, gripping him in a tight hold, and it was only then that Tim had realised just how tall he was. Sure, they’d always known that Damian would eventually grow to be the tallest of them all, because hello, Bruce Wayne’s genes, but it was still weird to see him towering over them all, looming just like Bruce did, minus the hugs of course. No one had been spared, not even Jason or Steph. The latter of which had cackled like a mad woman, just from the sheer novelty of getting to hug Damian Wayne.

 

Bruce was there too, standing back and staring at this version of his son with a look Tim couldn’t interpret. Alfred had been with them just before as well, but had retreated to the kitchen to make lunch, because apparently good food was hard to come by from where Damian was from.

 

Which, after Tim had brought this older Damian to the Manor, they’d all been informed of hat exactly had happened. That Damian was from an alternate universe, one where he’d never become Robin (taken it from him, Tim’s mind screamed inwardly), and had instead remained separate from the vigilante life, still fighting in his League of Assassin’s garb but without an identity of his own. And apparently, had decided to be a lot nicer to everyone around him, judging by the hugs that had been given.

 

And perhaps the only thing that had been better than the hugs and enthusiastic greeting for them all had been the sight of _their_ Damian, still 13-years old and glowering from the corner like an upset, ruffled little bird. Compared to this Damian, he looked absolutely tiny, and Tim was sure that the same thought was running through the kid’s head, giving him reason for the pout on his lips.

 

“But why were you fighting a Parademon?” Bruce had asked. “Or been playing with multiverse technology, for that matter?”

 

And Tim hadn’t missed the way Damian dropped his eyes to the ground. “I lost… someone important to me. My world’s Barry Allen and Lucius Fox helped to make me a device that let me travel through dimensions, so that I could hopefully find happiness with another version of him. Unfortunately, I accidently jumped right to another universe’s Apokolips, and when I tried to jump again one of the Parademon’s followed me. And damaged by multiverse warp device in the process, might I add.”

 

Even as he talked, Tim could pick up on mannerisms that he recognised from their Damian, the slight formality to his tone and the way he called everyone by either their full first name or just by their surname. It was weird, seeing it with this lighter, more upbeat version of the kid he’d come to begrudgingly care for, messing with his mind in a way that had him reeling.

 

“Well you’re welcome here for as long as you want, little brother,” Dick beamed, still overjoyed by the situation.

 

Little Damian huffed from the corner, mumbling something under his breath, and Tim couldn’t stop the small chuckle from escaping his mouth at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. From across the room, he could see Jason doing the same.

 

***

 

“I’m sorry. For kissing you. I was unaware that you were in a relationship with Todd.”

 

Tim glanced up, over to where Damian was standing in the doorway to his guest bedroom. When Bruce had offered up a room in the Manor, the multiverse-hopper had accepted, but had asked to return to Tim’s apartment first, to retrieve his sword (Damian had wanted to bring it with him to the Manor in the first place, but Tim drove a motorcycle and was regularly stalked by the paparazzi, so that had been an instant no no). But by the time they had gotten back to his apartment, it had already gotten dark, so Tim had instead offered up his guest room to the man for the night. And now, one shower later, said man was standing in front of him, looking weirdly out of place in one of Jason’s oversized T-shirts (because Tim’s would never have fit his large frame).

 

“We’re not,” Tim all but blurted back. “In a relationship, I mean. He just, um, stays over sometimes.”

 

It’d taken Tim a little while to work out how Damian had gotten to that point, but after noticing that Damian was holding a worn novel that very clearly had ‘Jason Todd” scrawled out on the inner cover, he saw how the other man might’ve jumped to that conclusion. Coupled with the fact that he was wearing one of his shirts, Tim really should’ve pre-empted such a question.

 

“Oh.” Damian paused, and Tim couldn’t work out what he was thinking. “So you two just keep things casual, then?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They fell into a silence, Damian still standing there, holding Jason’s book. The question that had been burning at the forefront of Tim’s brain ever since that afternoon was still there, and he couldn’t stop himself from asking it, now that they were alone.

 

“It was me you lost, wasn’t it?”

 

He hadn’t told anyone, not even Jason, about the kiss. It was obvious, to Tim at least, that he’d been the one who Damian had lost. That in his universe, they’d been in some form of relationship, judging by the way Damian had reacted when he’d first seen Tim. It was mind-boggling to think about, him and Damian, the Demon Brat himself, but as he looked at the older, more mature version of the kid he knew, he could see it. He could see himself and Damian, laughing and happy and being in love. A weird feeling settled over him, and Tim didn’t know what to think about it.

 

Damian just nodded, and Tim, could see the guarded expression on his face.

 

And Tim couldn’t help but take a few steps towards the other man, simply wanting to be near him. It felt magnetic, almost like he was drawn to him by some otherworldly power. He had no idea what the fuck he was doing, because this was _Damian_ , but the other man was moving as well, and a second later they were kissing. Tim all but melted into Damian’s hold, feeling the man looming over him, bending down to meet his mouth, and really he should be at least a little indignant that the Demon Brat was taller than him, but then Damian’s tongue was slipping into his mouth and he couldn’t care about that anymore.

 

The kiss was deeper than the one Damian had planted on him earlier, but still just as sensual. The other man made no effort to rush things, his hands slipping down Tim’s back and over his muscles. It was amazing, and Tim could hardly believe that it was Damian making him feel like this, all wanting and needy as he leaned up further into the kiss, wanting to get as much from it as possible. He could hear Damian’s breathing in heavily through his nose, sharp and slightly ragged and Tim just kissed him harder.

 

Eventually, he pulled away. And as he did so, he remembered that the depth of his feelings for Damian were far different from what Damian’s were for him.

 

“Fuck, I shouldn’t have done that.” Tim apologised. “I just- I know you want something more, and-”

 

“I know, Timothy.”

 

Damian’s interruption surprised him, and Tim looked up at him in confusion. And to his surprise, the other man was smiling slightly at him.

 

“I know you’re not the Tim I’m looking for. You’re different, different enough that I can separate you in my mind from him. But… I still want this. Just for tonight, if you’ll have me?” As Damian talked, his voice rose slightly at the end, and it took Tim a second to realise that he was actually nervous.

 

For a second, Tim imagined rejecting him, returning to his own room and leaving the man hanging. But then he felt Damian’s body against his, once again, and threw caution to the wind.

 

“Fuck it, let’s go.”

 

When they kissed again, Tim felt his breath practically be stolen by the other man, taken from his body as their lips locked. Damian’s body felt so powerful, hard and tight under his hands. Within a matter of seconds, Tim could feel himself hard, hips unable to resist as he grinded against the other man. He both heard and felt Damian gasp against him, body rocking against his own. And he could tell that the other man was just as hard as he was.

 

A second later, Damian was leaning in again to bite at his ear and fuck, Tim wondered if the other him had loved this just as much as he did.

 

“I want you to fuck me, Timothy. And I want it to be rough.”

 

And well, how could Tim say no to that? He heard himself groan loudly into the kiss, not at all ashamed of how needy he sounded, because Damian was just as bad, hands running all over Tim’s body like he couldn’t get enough. He licked and bit at Tim’s neck, and he moaned louder, hands fisting in Damian’s hair and pulling hard. And then Damian’s hand was ghosting over his pants, cupping his erection and giving it a squeeze. The man knew his body, that much was evident, and Tim just stood there and let himself be kissed and licked and rubbed.

 

As they kissed, Tim gradually led Damian backward into the guest room, moving them so that they were standing next to the bed, still mouthing at each other’s bodies. Not too long after, their shirts came off in unison, and even in the dim light of the room Tim could make out the muscled contours of Damian’s body. Unable to help himself, Tim let his hand wrap around to squeeze Damian’s ass through his pants and was rewarded with a soft “fuck” from the other man. As their tongues slid together, he tugged at the waistband of Damian’s pants, pulling them down along with the underwear beneath. He felt the thickness of the other man’s cock under his hand, rubbing his hand over it, finding it already slick with precum.

 

A minute later and Tim was naked too, both of them on the bed and running their hands over each other’s bodies. Damian reached over, pulling him close. Taking the hint, Tim leant in, licking at his collar bone. He proceeded to explore Damian’s body with his hands and mouth, biting nipples, stroking biceps, licking abs. As he did so, one hand closed around his own cock, stroking it slowly while the other hand gripped the cheek of his ass hard.

 

Feeling powerful, Tim leant in. “Flip over. Wanna fuck you from behind.”

 

“God, yes,” Damian breathed back. “Do it.”

 

Tim kissed him again, tongue diving into his mouth. He reached down for Damian’s cock, tugging on it lightly as he squeezed its girth. In response, Damian arched his hips, thrust back towards him. Pressing his cock against the other man’s, Tim ran his hand over the both of them, using a mix of their precum to lubricate his motion. They just lay there for a while, thrusting their bodies against each other, pressing their cocks between them.

 

Eventually, Tim moved away with a final kiss, and Damian took that as a sign to move onto his hands and knees. The muscular globes of his ass cheeks felt amazing under Tim’s hands and fuck, he couldn’t help but wonder whether he’d gotten his ass from Talia or Bruce. Deciding that it was probably from both, Tim didn’t stop himself from leaning down to nip at the fleshy skin, before licking in between his cheeks and over his hole. He could practically feel the ring of muscle clench under his tongue, and Tim licked and lapped at it again, before putting both hands on either side of Damian’s ass as he leant all the way in, burying his tongue into the man.

 

Damian groaned, and Tim could feel him arch his back again. “Just fuck me already.” And somehow, he was able to keep his voice completely level, as if he were telling Tim the time.

 

And even though he desperately wanted to sit there and keep rimming the other man for all it was worth, Tim could feel his own cock, painfully hard and bobbing in the air between his legs. He needed to fuck him, he really did, and so he pulled away, before going for the lube and condom that he knew were in the bedside drawer.

 

That caused Damian to exhale, only softly, but it was enough to know just how much he wanted it. Tim took his time, lubing up his fingers and teasing the other man’s entrance. He inserted one, then two fingers, scissoring the tight ring of muscle as he bit down on the soft flesh of Damian’s cheek. And as Damian all but begged him, his earlier composure forgotten, Tim added a third finger, going a bit deeper this time and smirking to himself when he found the man’s prostate. He teased him just a bit longer, but then Tim’s own desire to be in Damian was taking control, and he was pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the bed.

 

Putting on the condom and then slathering it with lube, Tim made his way back to Damian, lining himself up and teasing the man’s hole with the tip of cock.

 

“Timothy… Tim, c’mon…”

 

He couldn’t help himself. “You’re so needy for me, I love it.”

 

“I swear to Go- fuck!”

 

Damian’s complaints were silenced as Tim chose that moment to slide into him, slotting in all the way to the hilt. He felt himself let out a shaky breath, because Damian’s tight hole left him gasping as he pushed in, feeling the muscle be pried open around him.

 

After a brief pause, he began to thrust his hips, building up speed as he went. Damian’s entire body felt tense and tight as Tim fucked into him, both men groaning softly but hungrily as the rocked together. With each thrust, Tim watched as Damian’s ass shook each time his hips smacked against it. He could hear Damian’s moans from in front of him, the man’s body all muscle and arching perfectly with every movement. Tim could feel the hunger in his body as he held onto Damian’s hips, full of ferocity and fucking need as he pistoned, his cock disappearing in and out of the other man’s body over and over again. His grip on Damian’s waist was tight, and Tim hoped he’d be leaving bruises there, because Damian had said he’d wanted it rough.

 

And yeah, Tim was no stranger to rough sex. On some nights, it was all he and Jason knew. But there was something about fucking into someone he for all intents and purposes barely knew, holding him down and slamming back and forth, cock spreading them apart and splitting them down the middle. It was a power rush, and Tim just kept going, feeling the sweat beginning to drip down his forehead and plaster his hair to his skin. His gasps were louder now, to the point where they eclipsed Damian’s, at least from what Tim could hear. Which wasn’t good enough for him, because he wanted the other man to _feel_ it.

 

So he pushed down on Damian’s waist, signalling for the larger man to lie down completely on the mattress. Damian did so, and Tim proceeded to prop himself above him, hands pressing down hard on the small of Damian’s back. From this new angle, he could fuck much deeper, and he did just that, not wasting a moment to thrust and power into the man. Damian’s moans came louder now, and he could hear his voice muffled against the bed below them.

 

“Fu- Tim. Harder, god yes!” It was perfect, so completely perfect to hear those words coming from Damian, serving as the perfect encouragement Tim needed to keep going (not that he would have stopped otherwise, he thought as he inwardly chuckled to himself).

 

He could feel himself getting closer to the edge, and could only hope that Damian was nearing his climax as well, because it was all too good for Tim to stop at this rate. So instead of slowing down, Tim just kept going, his heart racing alongside his body as he pushed up and down. Damian’s body was squeezing his cock just in the right way, clenching and pressing along his shaft as he slid back and forth past his hole.

 

“Keep going, Timothy,” Damian was all but groaning into the mattress. “I’m close, I’m fucking close.”

 

And Tim could see one of Damian’s hands down his own body, so he let up on the downward pressure, allowing the other man to jack himself off. He didn’t take long to cum from there, and Tim while Tim couldn’t see Damian cumming all over the sheets, he definitely felt the reflexive clench of his hole around him. And that was all the was needed to put Tim over the edge as well, and he shot his own seed straight into the condom. Hips dancing and stuttering as he groaned loudly.

 

A few seconds later, both of their bodies seemed to give out at the same time, and when Tim slumped down, he managed to roll slightly so that he didn’t land on Damian. His cock slipped out of the man’s ass, and somehow Tim found the strength to pull the condom off, tying a knot in it and throwing it at the bedside table. He’d throw it out later, but right now all he wanted to do was lay there, soaking in the moment.

 

Eventually, Tim felt movement next to him, and then Damian was leaning over, kissing him softly. It was nice, and Tim reciprocated as he kissed right back, lazily playing with the other man’s tongue with his own.

 

“So,” Damian said when he pulled away, “I’m hoping that your refractory period is as quick as my Tim’s was?’

 

Unable to help himself, Tim choked out a laugh. “Give me a minute. I’ll be rearing to go again soon, don’t worry. Although maybe this time we can go a bit slower?”

 

***

 

Days later, after Lucius had finished fixing Damian’s unnamed multiverse warping device (apparently, this Damian wasn’t big on naming things), the man left through another portal, giving everyone one last hug as he did so. When he got to Tim, the man snuck a quick kiss on his cheek.

 

“Good luck,” Tim found himself saying, hoping that Damian found his happiness.

 

After Damian was gone, as Bruce, Dick, Alfred and the others dispersed back to their regular activities, Jason walked up to Tim, a wide smirk on his face.

 

“You totally fucked the Demon Hunk, didn’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Feel free to request stuff in the comments.
> 
> Next Up: Ninjas attack Tim, so of course sleeping with Ra's is the natural next step.


	6. Foreign Exchange: Ra's al Ghul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tim had seen the first ninja on the rooftop, he should’ve known that shit was going to go down.
> 
>  
> 
> To be fair, he’d tried to approach the situation peacefully. He’d held his hands up in the universal sign of peace, but apparently that didn’t extend to where the ninja was, as she immediately charged him.
> 
>  
> 
> And really, Tim was a bit offended that the ninja didn’t even bother to use her own weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! This one's with Ra's, who to be honest I really wasn't sure about writing, but the number of people who wanted it persuaded me (plus, I really wanted to have one villain on the list).
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

When Tim had seen the first ninja on the rooftop, he should’ve known that shit was going to go down.

 

To be fair, he’d tried to approach the situation peacefully. He’d held his hands up in the universal sign of peace, but apparently that didn’t extend to where the ninja was, as she immediately charged him.

 

And really, Tim was a bit offended that the ninja didn’t even bother to use her own weapons.

 

They grappled each other for a few seconds, before Tim’s natural advantage in strength was able to get him the upper hand, and he pushed the female warrior down. But then the woman pulled him down too, using his weight against him to flip him over herself. He recovered quickly as his back hit the floor, rolling over to sweep her legs out from under her. The ninja crashed to the ground next to him, and Tim followed up by slamming his staff straight for her nose, only for it to be caught and redirected. He grunted in a mixture of exertion and annoyance as he staff clattered to the floor but didn’t have time to reach for it. The woman lunged at him, punching out twice with her fists, causing Tim to be put on the defensive as he countered. This assassin was good, he realised.

 

He just needed to be better.

 

Lunging at the ninja, Tim used both their body weights to tackle her to the ground, rolling over her as he did so to get closer to his staff. Ignoring the compromising position, he stretched out and wrapped his fingers around the weapon. His opponent grunted as she twisted, and then Tim felt her leg connected hard with his crotch.

 

_Mother fuc-_

 

Distracted by the pain blossoming between his legs, Tim suddenly felt a fist connect with his nose. Jolted back into action, he retaliated by swinging his staff around, and was rewarded with the satisfying sound of it connecting with the ninja’s ribs. Ignoring the blood now gushing out of his nose, Tim charged at the woman before she could react, ducking under her next attack. Suitably shaken, the ninja immediately went for the pair of long knives sheathed against her hips, not realising that that pause would cost her.

 

Tim kicked his left leg out, reaching high enough so that his foot connected with her chin. The assassin recoiled back, groaning as she staggered. Using the moment to his advantage, Tim flipped over her, only to pivot back and swing his staff around in a wide arc. A loud crack resounded across the rooftop as the staff connected with the ninja’s temple, and a second later the woman was falling to the floor, unconscious.

 

***

 

“Well it’s definitely not one of Ra’s’.”

 

Dick’s comment was far too cheerful, in Tim’s opinion, as he sat on one of the benches back at the Cave, Alfred already at work at tending his wounds. His nose had stopped bleeding not too long ago, but it still stung like a bitch. Behind them, Dick and Bruce were discussing the identity of the ninja Tim had brought back, or more appropriately, who she worked for.

 

Of course, Tim had come to a similar conclusion earlier that night. Last he checked, he and Ra’s were on more than good terms, which meant that there was no reason at all for his minions to attack him. Ra’s had always had a… soft spot for Tim, so much that he knew it made Bruce uncomfortable, but it had always been one of those things that was better left unsaid. Right now, however, it was the elephant in the room, and Tim found himself praying that Bruce wouldn’t bring the topic of conversation up with him.

 

Bruce was nodding at Dick’s comment. “She’s most likely works for Talia, or possibly even Shiva. Either way, we need to work on tracking the location of this new faction.”

 

“I didn’t sign up for another ninja gang war,” Dick agreed, shaking his head slightly.

 

“I need to know where Ra’s stands in all of this,” Bruce muttered, “if he’d not aware of this rogue party’s movement, then he might end up solving the situation himself.”

 

And then they were both turning to Tim, and Alfred was stepping away from him with a knowing smile on his face. The old bastard knew just as well as he did what was about to be asked of Tim, and he couldn’t work out whether he was relieved or annoyed.

 

Instead, Tim pre-empted the request by speaking up himself. “You want me to talk to him, don’t you?”

 

Dick, to his credit, did look a little guilty as he grinned sheepishly. “You’re the only one on good terms with him right now, especially after Damian tried to kill him.”

 

Not really having the energy to disagree (and not even sure if he wanted to in the first place), Tim just nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose. It wasn’t broken or bruised badly, which was a relief, because Ra’s liked Tim looking fresh, he’d come to discover over the past year. Still, he’d intended on having a lazy morning in bed with Jason, who was currently on his way back to Tim’s place after his own patrol, and Tim hoped he wouldn’t have to cancel.

 

“Fine, I’ll take the Batwing tomorrow evening and-”

 

“This is an urgent matter, Red Robin,” Bruce interrupted, not looking the least bit sympathetic. “We need to put a stop to any potential faction before it becomes a direct threat to Gotham.”

 

God, he just couldn’t catch a break.

 

So Tim sighed in resignation, looking down at the ground in frustration, even if he knew deep down that Bruce was right. The mission came first, every time.

 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll suit up again,” he replied, already getting to his feet.

 

He knew that Bruce understood what he was asking of him and wanted to know if it made the man uncomfortable. But Bruce kept his face stern, nodding at Tim in approval before turning back to the computer. As Tim got ready, Dick walked over to him, still dressed fully in his Nightwing costume.

 

“Don’t worry,” he smiled kindly. “I’ll find Jay on patrol and let him know you’re busy.”

 

***

 

No matter how many times Tim travelled there, Nanda Parbat was still as intimidating as ever. As expected, he was practically welcomed with open arms, the members of the League of Assassins staying silent as they allowed him to pass through the halls.

 

By the time he’d reached the throne room, Tim was feeling suitably nervous, really only as a by-product of the long build-up. He hadn’t seen Ra’s in months, not since he’d started sleeping with Jason. And of course, Tim had also since fucked an alternate version of the man’s grandson, which was weird to say the least (he would definitely be keeping that one to himself). He wondered how the man would react, because while he and Jason were not in a relationship, Ra’s had always been pretty territorial, to the point that he would anger from the thought of Tim being with another person.

 

But Ra’s al Ghul was smirking as Tim approached him in the throne room, wearing an elegant cloak with a long sword strapped to his waist. He looked good, better than Tim remembered him looking, and he idly mused how recently he’d taken a dip in the Lazarus Pit. If Tim was a vain person (which while he was no Dick, he might be just the slightest bit so), he might’ve wondered if Ra’s had done it in preparation for his arrival. The Head of the Demon looked as if he was in his forties, when in reality he was hundreds of years older than that.

 

“Detective,” Ra’s crooned, looking far too pleased with himself. “I’d wondered if I’d scared you off after out last meeting.”

 

“I’m here in business, Ra’s,” Tim shot back, already pulling out the stretch of fabric he’d torn off the ninja’s uniform, showing the symbol on it to the man. “I was attacked by a rogue faction of your League, and I want to know if you know anything about it.”

 

He didn’t bother wasting any time, and Ra’s to his credit did drop the pretences as he inspected the insignia. Tim watched as the older man’s eyebrows rose slightly, and his forehead creased in concern.

 

“I see my daughter has become somewhat… overzealous in her outings.”

 

So it was Talia. Tim had suspected as much, as the woman had been quiet for some time now, to the point where it had become a source of growing concern for them, Bruce especially. It was still good to know, and now at least Bruce would have something to go off when he got back to Gotham.

 

Of course, now that he was here Tim knew what else was needed of him. Right now, the Bats had a working relationship with the League of Assassin’s through him, and it was integral that he keep that alliance strong. And it sounded pretty grim when Tim thought about it like that. Because he actually did like Ra’s, somewhat at least. There was an aura to the man that was alluring. A sense of wrong that drove Tim crazy, because the man was the immortal leader of an ancient assassin illuminati. And just the fact of that alone sent chills up his spine, because out of everyone, Ra’s had chosen him to be the object of his affections.

 

The conversation continued on, as Ra’s told Tim everything he knew about Talia’s whereabouts. It surprised Tim somewhat that the man was almost happy to sell out his daughter, but then again it wasn’t like she was every going to be killed by them, and he was probably also mad that Tim had been attacked in the process. Still, Tim made sure to gather as much intel on Talia, including how many men she might have and where she would likely be based in Gotham.

 

And when it got to the point where Ra’s lead Tim to his quarters, a hand gently but pointedly resting on his lower back, Tim couldn’t help the butterflies from rising in his stomach. He knew it wasn’t good, that the man still had this level of effect on him, but it was all too intense, even right now, and he found the anticipation for the coming event building in him.

 

Tim had already unclipped his cape by the time they got to Ra’s quarters, and threw it to the side of the room along with his domino mask, which he had freshly peeled off his face. He turned to face Ra’s, who was resting his sword on a rack in the corner of the room.

 

Turning back to Tim, Ra’s smirked devilishly.

 

“Strip, Detective.”

 

The words were chilling, and Tim found himself doing just as he was ordered, deactivating the safety protocols in his suit before peeling the top portion over his head. His boots and pants came soon after, until Tim was standing before Ra’s only in his underwear, his body on display for the man. And while he wasn’t as bulky as Jason, he had definitely bulked up considerably in the last few months, to the point where he knew it had an effect on Ra’s as he stared at Tim.

 

With a predatory leer, Ra’s crossed the room to him in seconds. As the man leant in, his fingers ghosted over Tim’s skin. The touch was feather-light and fucking perfect, and Tim felt himself shiver in response to the expert touch. It was moments like these when Ra’s came into his own, centuries of experience and worldly knowledge being concentrated into making Tim all but melt into the floor. In response, it was all he could do not to swoon, wanting to show some level of backbone in this situation. So Tim just resigned himself to staying still as Ra’s’ mouth breathed on his ear, teeth nipping into the soft cartilage and tongue massaging over the skin.

 

His own breath was shaky, and Tim moaned hoarsely as Ra’s’ mouth moved to his neck, the taller man bending over to latch onto the skin. Once again, there were teeth roughly biting down against him, and Tim knew that he’d most likely be littered with marks when he woke up tomorrow. Still, his cock was straining hard in his pants as the man bit and licked at him.

 

And then, all of a sudden, Ra’s was pulling away, his expression unreadable.

 

“You’ve been showing yourself off a little too much, lately,” he murmured, and it took Tim a little too long to realise he was talking about the sextape, the one of him and Jason that was now infamously floating around on the internet. Despite himself, Tim chuckled a little, amusing himself with the thought of Ra’s al Ghul watching porn. Because of course one of the most influential men on the planet would be made aware when the object of his affections so publically exposed himself.

 

Before Tim could shoot back a smart comment, he was being pushed roughly onto the large, antique bed behind him. Ra’s didn’t hesitate as he all but pounced on Tim, pulling his boxer briefs off his body and leaving him naked. Tim let it all happen, more than willing to be on the receiving end of Ra’s’ ministrations.

 

“You should remember who you belong to, Detective.”

 

Tim groaned as Ra’s pulled his legs apart and buried his face in Tim’s ass. The man’s beard was rough against his cheeks, and Tim softly swore under his breath as he felt a tongue spear straight into him. Ra’s was nothing if not direct, the man wasting any time in going directly for what he wanted, which was in this case, Tim’s ass. Ra’s’ tongue alternated between lapping over his hole and pressing directly against the ring of muscle, pressing into him and making Tim’s toes curl.

 

And really, Tim used Ra’s just as much as Ra’s used him. Because he knew the man liked to think of him as property, as a pet to be dotted on and ravished at will. He didn’t even mind it, to an extent. In the end, Tim knew he’d never actually take Ra’s up on his offer, not when he couldn’t be in a room with him for more than a day without punching him. But right now, he was more than happy to play up the submissive nature that Ra’s loved so much, letting the man know that he wanted nothing more than to be used by him in any way he saw fit.

 

“Oh yeah, Ra’s,” he moaned, not caring if it was a little over the top. “Fuck, you’re so good.”

 

Tim arched his back as he felt Ra’s’ tongue swipe across him again, and then another time. The older man spread his cheeks wider so that he could get better access, and Tim’s hand snaked down to jack himself off as he spread his legs wider. One hand on his dick, he fisted the sheets in his other, turning his head and groaning into the mattress as he pushed back against Ra’s. In response, Ra’s wiggled his tongue more forcefully, not pausing as he continued to eat him out in the most intense way. He was silent all the while, not moaning or groaning at all as he licked and lapped at Tim, and for some reason that made it so much hotter, creating the illusion that he was doing it all for Tim (when in reality, he knew that Ra’s never did anything that wasn’t in his own interests).

 

“Fuck, Ra’s,” Tim swore again as he stroked himself. The fingers on his ass gripped tighter and the tongue in him seemed to go deeper. Tim moved his hand faster but then Ra’s pulled back and Tim whimpered.

 

“You’re so beautiful, my Detective.”

 

Tim knew what was coming next, and braced himself as Ra’s slipped the lower half of his robes off, before spitting into his palm and rubbing it over his hard cock. He knew that Ra’s liked to fuck hard and rough, usually with as little preparation as possible, and so had come prepared for it. Tim also knew from past experience that there was no way in hell he would convince the Head of the Demon to use a condom, but at least the Lazarus Pit killed any ounce of disease, so he was in the clear for that.

 

So it was uncomfortable when Ra’s entered him, but not nearly as painful as it could’ve been. Tim lay there on his back and took it, feeling the older man’s cock spread him wide and slide in, the tight ring of muscle around his hole being stretched from the intrusion. The slight sear of pain made him grunt, and he knew Ra’s would like the sign of submission, so he played it up as he moaned a little louder again.

 

“Look at you, Timothy,” Ra’s was crooning, “so gorgeous, spread out for me.”

 

The words really shouldn’t have gotten to him all that much, but they did, and Tim just swore louder as Ra’s bottomed out in him, not stopping before pulling back out again to build up a rhythm. The pace wasn’t too fast at first, and for that Tim was grateful, as he found himself spreading his legs wider, making himself as accessible as possible for the older man.

 

Ra’s’ mouth was all over his body, kissing at his collar bone, over his nipple, biting down on his shoulder. It felt amazing, and Tim was content to simply lie back and let Ra’s pepper him with kisses as he fucked into him, but then the man was moving his head back up, reaching to connect their lips. Tim moaned into the kiss, the first one of the night, as he felt Ra’s’ cock long and thick inside him. With each thrust the pleasure spiked in him, making butterflies erupt through his body and his toes curl. The pace of Ra’s’ thrusts increased, hips slapping against Tim’s ass, and he couldn’t help but moan loudly. As soon as he did, Ra’s was leaning down to capture his lips again, his groans being muffled into the other man’s mouth.

 

He could feel the other man’s cock in him, stabbing hard and deep with each thrust, splitting him open and making his cock jump. Tim whined, wanting some friction against his aching erection, but it was trapped between his and Ra’s chests, the slick of their sweat running between them. So instead he just held on for the ride, letting Ra’s fuck into him and rock him on the bed like he was a rag doll.

 

But of course, Ra’s wasn’t happy with that for too long.

 

Eventually, the man pulled back, his cock falling out of Tim as he did so.

 

“Hands and knees, Detective.”

 

Tim once again followed Ra’s orders without hesitation. And just as had Tim repositioned himself to get on all fours, Ra’s was thrusting back into him from behind, hands coming up to grip tightly at his shoulders, immediately speeding into a brutal pace of thrusting. Supporting himself on his hands and knees, Tim felt the other man lean heavily over him. He had to bite his bottom lip as he rolled his ass against Ra’s cock. Ra’s continued sliding his cock in and out, building up speed with his thrusts and causing Tim to groan and swear with pleasure. As time went on, Tim felt himself bucking backwards into him, desperately wanting his own release.

 

The sounds of skin smacking on skin and Tim’s moans permeated through the room as Ra’s kept up his brutal pace, not pausing at all as he continued to piston in and out of Tim. The intensity of it all was mind-numbing, and Tim could feel his arms struggling to support himself, as Ra’s went on and on. Every thrust was violently deep, to the point where it felt like the air was being pushed out of Tim’s lungs, and he wasn’t sure whether to moan or scream, but settled on all of the above as the passion of the moment seized him. His hair was hanging down over his eyes, and Tim knew he probably looked like a wreck right now, skin marred with hickeys and bruises and hair sticking out in all directions, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

Eventually, the man’s pace stuttered slightly, and then finally Ra’s made a noise, grunting deeply as he emptied himself in Tim. And it had been so long since Tim had been fucked bareback that he found himself jolting surprise at the feeling of the man’s cum hot against his walls, spurting again and again deep within him as Ra’s orgasmed.

 

As Ra’s pulled out of him, Tim slumped against the mattress, exhausted even though he hadn’t climaxed himself. Because he knew that wasn’t the end, not even close to it.

 

He felt fingers against his entrance, and then Ra’s was fingering him, deep and rough and Tim just whimpered. The digits withdrew, and then he was being pulled back to be held upright against Ra’s body. When Ra’s hovered his fingers in front of him, Tim knew what was expected of him, and opened his mouth to take them in. He could taste Ra’s cum on them, the seed soaking over his tongue, and Tim moaned again, in part because he knew it would please the other man but also because it was _so fucking good_.

 

“I’m going to fuck you again, Timothy,” Ra’s purred into his ear, pressed right up behind Tim. “I’m going to mount you and fuck you as many times as I please, because you are mine and I will use you as I please.”

 

Tim whimpered, nodding. He couldn’t even muster the power to talk, instead more than happy to bask in the illusion Ra’s had created, that he would be the man’s property for the night, doing whatever he wanted and answering to every whim. He would cum, eventually, but unlike Ra’s Tim didn’t have supernatural powers on his side. So he would last as long as he could, make it as enjoyable for the both of them over remaining hours of the night.

 

***

 

Bruce did get his intel in Talia, the next day when Tim returned. He conveniently ignored the obvious limp in Tim’s step, for which Tim was glad. The last thing he wanted to do was have a conversation with his father figure about the intricacies of anal sex.

 

But fucking hell, he made Jason bottom the next three nights, just to give himself a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm probably going to end this series at chapter 8, which means that there's 2 more after this. I already have them planned out, so I won't be taking requests in the comments. If enough people want more, I might write a sequel later on.
> 
> Next Up: Tim re-disocovers the combination of alcohol and speedster sex.


	7. Drinking Games: Bart Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next to him, Bart tripped slightly, and Tim was proud of himself for managing to catch him before he fell over. As he steadied the other man, he felt arms wrap tighter around his bicep, fingers stroking over his muscle and dancing across his skin.
> 
> Oh no.
> 
> "Tim, Tim, Tim," Bart stuttered, his grin huge as he leant in to whisper in his ear, "let me blow you, please. Right here. It'll be so hot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I've had some stressful things come up in my life. Hopefully the next (and last) chapter shouldn't be too far away.
> 
> But without further ado, have some speedster sex.

Tim felt light-headed as he stumbled down the hallway, the walls of Titans Tower looking more and more blurry as he walked. Beside him, Bart was laughing, holding on for him to support even though he was just as wobbly. If anyone else was with them, Tim reckoned he’d be embarrassed by just how much of a mess they both were. Their only saving grace was that it was late at night, with the majority of the base’s residents being fast asleep.

 

The Titans had successfully stopped yet another alien invasion-to be, which meant that on a Saturday night, with the next day off duty, the drinks had come out. Naturally, Raven had abstained, and Gar was too young, and so with Kon off-world it had just been Tim, Bart and Cassie.

 

And well, Bart got… handsy when he was drunk.

 

By the time Tim had taken the sixth shot of vodka, he was well on the way to not being able to remember anything the next day. Meanwhile, Bart was all but strewn out on the table, alternating between dozing off for several minutes and then suddenly reviving, only to grope Tim through his jeans. Apparently, a super-fast metabolism didn’t extend to breaking down alcohol. Cassie, who was considerably less drunk then the both of them (because let’s be real, she’d outdrink any Titan any day), had just rolled her eyes, before excusing herself to go chat with Raven.

 

As she’d left, however, Cassie had given Tim a very pointed look, and Tim knew she was going into mom-mode. He just nodded in exasperation, having heard from her plenty of times to make sure he drank enough water, and to keep a tub of some kind next to his bed, blah, blah, blah.

 

Fuck, Jason was right. Tim became a little shit when he drank.

 

Next to him, Bart tripped slightly, and Tim was proud of himself for managing to catch him before he fell over. As he steadied the other man, he felt arms wrap tighter around his bicep, fingers stroking over his muscle and dancing across his skin.

 

Oh no.

 

“Tim, Tim, Tim,” Bart stuttered, his grin huge as he leant in to whisper in his ear, “let me blow you, please. Right here. It’ll be so hot.”

 

And god, if that didn’t do things to Tim’s mind. But no, he had a mission. He had to get the both of them back to his room before they did something stupid. All he had to do was ignore the painfully seductive voice in his ear. He would not let himself be caught by Cassie or Gar or anyone else, and risk destroying any sense of self-respect he’d developed for himself.

 

Fuck, he should never have let himself get drunk with Bart and Cassie. His resolve was slipping.

 

As if sensing his weakness, Bart breathed hotly against him. “Come on, I’ll be quiet I promise. Just turn left here and there’s a room we can- oh, okay. Just gonna ignore me now?”

 

“We’re almost back, just wait a little longer,” Tim growled back, even though he wasn’t really that mad. His pants felt tight around his crotch and shit, Bart was palming him, rubbing him through the material. And if that wasn’t the best feeling ever than Tim didn’t know what was.

 

Really, if he thought about it, the thrill of fooling around in the open, with the danger of being caught, made Tim’s heart race and his dick jump. He didn’t know how much of that was the alcohol talking, and how much was actually him, but he knew on a deep rational level that it was risky, way too risky.

 

But then Bart pushed him against the wall, most likely using a small amount of super speed to build momentum and budge Tim, before attacking his neck. Tim could feel teeth and lips and tongue against his skin, biting and sucking in a way that made his toes curl. Fuck, Bart was so sloppy drunk it was ridiculous, he never did shit like this when he was sober, and right now Tim was loving it. He wanted nothing more than to encourage the action, to run his hands down Bart’s back and cup his ass. And even as pulled Bart off his neck, he could feel his resolve slipping as he saw just how red and swollen the lips in front of him were.

 

“Bart, fuck. Should we-.” But Bart was kissing his way down Tim’s clothed chest, running his hands over his shirt and slipping under it to stroke his abs. And while Tim was telling him to stop, his body was only beckoning the other man on, his cock rock hard against his pants, making a clearly visible outline underneath them.

 

Fuck. They were really doing this.

 

Heart pounding in his chest, Tim looked around them. They were still in the _fucking hallway_ , pressed up against the wall, obviously visible to anyone who would happen to round the corner. It shouldn’t turn him on this much, it really shouldn’t. But he didn’t stop Bart as the man dropped to his knees, fingers drunkenly fumbling at Tim’s zipper before finally getting it open.

 

His pants were then being shrugged down by Bart’s hands, not, low enough to fall to the floor but still enough for Bart to get access to him. Fingers stroked over his erection, still covered by his underwear, and Tim couldn’t help but groan. Bart was looking up at him, a devilish smirk on his face, one that Tim was honest surprised the man was able to pull off while this drunk. Because he could barely see straight, the world wobbling around him, and his judgement was obviously impaired if they were actually doing this.

 

“Bart, fuck. Just do it, hurry.”

 

And then his boxers were being pulled down, the elastic strap tucked under his balls and his dick springing up. Bart didn’t waste another second, his lips sealing tight around Tim, tongue already lapping at his shaft. The sudden wet heat around him made Tim moan, his head falling back against the wall hard and fuck, that hurt. But he shook it off, glancing around the hallway once more just to be sure they were safe.

 

It was far from the best blowjob he’d gotten, that was for sure. But Tim was just as drunk as the man on his knees before him, so he barely felt the accidental scrapes of teeth against his cock and only got more turned on by the occasional gag. What was the same, and would be every time Bart sucked him off, was the enthusiasm the shorter man showed while doing it. He was already bobbing his head back and forth, up and down Tim’s cock, not caring how good he looked while doing so or if he got messy. Bart’s hand was at the base of his shaft, rubbing over and jacking off what he couldn’t get into his mouth.

 

“God, Bart, you’re so good.” His words only spurred Bart on, the slurping noises increasing in intensity and frequency, saliva drooling off his chin and onto his shirt. The whole thing was sloppy enough that Tim could feel himself getting closer, and somehow, they still hadn’t been caught.

 

Bart hummed around him, pulling off to lick at his head, all the way along the shaft and fuck, that felt damn good. Swallowed Tim down again, bobbing his head in an uneven way, looking like he was having way too much fun for his own good. Bart sank down as far he could, his eyes watering slightly, and Tim had to resist the urge to fuck his hips up. Right now, when they were both drunk off their asses, was not the right time to face-fuck someone. Still, Bart kept going, slurping around the head of Tim’s cock again, eyes staring up at him as he went.

 

And then he did it.

 

The first time Bart had blown Tim, he’d climaxed the moment Bart had made his throat vibrate. And right now, as the speedster made his throat muscles contract and relax at super speed, causing them to move at a dull hum that sent shockwaves up Tim’s cock and to his brain, Tim couldn’t help but moan. He was pretty sure that his drunken state was the only thing that had stopped him from cumming right then and there. Which actually, would’ve been a good thing, being that they could be caught at any time and all.

 

Somehow, Bart managed to smirk around Tim’s cock while still keeping up the vibrating, and Tim knew that the guy was just as much of a shit as he was, drunk or not. He began to work his mouth up and down on Tim’s cock again, moving at speeds that made his hole head a blur to Tim, and he was bombarded with and endless storm of pleasure. It was all Tim could do not to crumple to the floor, and instead he just let his head fall back against the wall, sinking into the wave of Bart’s movements. God, there was something about a blowjob from a speedster that made Tim’s toes curl, and he just wanted to hold onto the feeling forever.

 

But as with everything, Tim knew it wouldn’t last.

 

As Bart sank down once again, his mouth and throat making a low hum from the vibrations, Tim felt himself draw near the edge. Checking that they were alone once more, Tim grunted. “I’m close.”

 

Bart pulled off his cock, eyebrows quirking.

 

“Wha?”

 

Tim had to fight back a laugh at how drunk the other teen was. But as he repeated what he’d said, Bart pulled himself all the way back instead of taking him back into his mouth, choosing to jack Tim off with his hand.

 

He grinned drunkenly. “Cum all over me, Timmy. Make me messy.”

 

And then he made his hand move at speeds to fast to properly see.

 

In a powerful surge of pure desire, Tim was cumming a few seconds later, swearing loudly as his hips lifted off the wall he was leant against. Bart just took it, continuing to vibrate him violently as shot after shot of white seed splattered over him, splashing on his nose and cheek, dripping off his chin and landing dangerously close to his eye. It was all too much, and Tim swore that the corners of his vision went white as he orgasm peaked, before he finally slumped against the wall again.

 

While he recovered, Bart was still licking and sucking at Tim’s cock, and he was almost too out of it to notice when the other man suddenly sped up again, using his abilities to become a blur of super speed for at least ten seconds. Tim could probably have worked out what he was doing in that time, but for the life of him, he was too drunk to care.

 

“What’you do?” Tim slurred.

 

Running his clean hand through his hair to brush it back, Bart shrugged. “You’ll see tomorrow, I guess.” And yeah, if Tim was any less drunk than he was right now, he’d probably be all over that answer, wanting answers from the other man. But right now he couldn’t really care, so he just nodded, before moving to pull Bart off his cock.

 

By the time Tim had cleaned his cock and tucked it back into his pants, Bart was already up, stumbling again as he turned the corner to his room. Tim just grinned widely, blood pounding in his ears, the adrenaline from the fact they hadn’t been caught washing over him. He needed to do stupid shit like that more often, that much was for sure.

 

Assuming Bart had gone to Tim’s room, he followed the other man. When he passed Gar on the way, Tim couldn’t help but laugh under his breath, because if they’d been any slower they would’ve been caught. Gar shot him a shaky grin as he passed by, a small blush visible on his green skin as he all but power-walked away in the opposite direction. Which was weird, and for a terrifying second, Tim looked down at his crotch, stopped by the scary possibility his dick was still hanging out. But no, he had zipped himself up properly, and he told himself it was just the paranoia combined with his intoxicated state. Gar got skittish sometimes, and that was all it was, so Tim really had to stop worrying about these things.

 

Finally getting back to his room, Tim stood in the doorway as he watched Bart struggle to get his shoes off. It was all so cute, seeing the man hop around on one foot, and Tim had to steady him again to stop him from falling over.

 

“Bart, man. You gotta be more…”

 

When Bart turned to face him, Tim trailed off. Because the other man hadn’t bothered to wipe the cum off his face. It was still painted over his skin, one particular glob hanging precariously off his chin. Bart just smiled back, inebriated and happy, but Tim’s mind was racing, his heart in his throat.

 

“Bart, did you run into Gar on the way here?”

 

And Bart was nodding, before drunkenly racing straight into a story about the time he and Gar had gotten the best burgers at some diner. But of course, Tim wasn’t listening, instead trying to work out a way to bribe Gar into not mentioning this to anyone. Ever.

 

But then Bart was naked, and Tim couldn’t think about Gar anymore. Bart was thin, in a way that still made him look strong, but also as if Tim could pick him up with one arm. And before he knew it, Tim was in his arms, hands stroking down his body, over the curve of his ass and in between his cheeks.

 

“Fuck,” Bart groaned, “want you to fuck me.”

 

And yeah, Tim could get on board with that. He didn’t even have to ask, because then Bart was a blur. A moment later, Tim was naked and Bart was on the bed, already loose as he pulled two of his own fingers out of his ass.

 

Tim just huffed. God, how he loved speedsters.

 

He’d always had a very good refractory period, so it didn’t take himself long to get hard again. For all he knew, he’d probably be too drunk to cum again, but he still wanted to fuck Bart, and couldn’t wait till he had the other man clenching around him as he came. So Tim didn’t hesitate to grab a condom from his bedside table and kneel onto the bed, rolling Bart over onto his hands and knees before pushing right in.

 

The noise Bart made was music to Tim’s ears, and yeah, the room may be spinning from how drunk he was, but he couldn’t even care because he was fucking someone. Funnily enough, Tim realised that the last time he’d been this drink and had sex, he’d ended up making a sextape. Hopefully, that wouldn’t happen again.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bart was chanting, his hair a mess as it flopped wildly with each thrust Tim made into him. The other man was being loud, almost a little too loud, and Tim knew that regardless of what Gar knew about earlier, at least one other person in the tower would have to overhear them. But he kept going, because being drunk meant not caring about the consequences, not when he had a hot, tight body squeezing his cock.

 

Tim looked down, eyes raking over Bart’s back and ass. It was so perfectly toned, slim yet muscular, and Tim couldn’t help but run his hands over it, grip the perfect ass under his hands as he fucked into it. The sight of his cock sinking in and out of Bart’s hole was absolutely sinful, and yeah, Tim was pretty sure he’d be cumming a second time, even if he had to fuck for the next hour.

 

Because the best thing about speedster sex was that no matter how many times they climaxed, there’s always be more to receive.

 

***

 

It was only as a _very hungover_ Tim checked his phone the next day that he found out what Bart had done at super speed.

 

So much for not taking any more pictures or videos during sex.

 

Right there, in his text messages to Jason, where over ten selfies that Bart had taken of himself, face smeared in cum and Tim’s cock in his mouth, his left hand in the universal ‘hang loose’ sign that Tim usually associated with surfer bros. Each selfie was taken at a different angle, with Bart wearing a range of facial expressions and making stupid faces in them. The guy had obviously taken Tim’s phone out of his pocket, sent Jason the photos, and then put it back all in milliseconds, and of course the alcohol had done nothing to help Tim catch the man in the act.

 

At the bottom of the set of photos was a single text from Bart, which had of course been sent to Jason under Tim’s name.

 

 _I can make a sextape tooooooo!!_ – Tim (12:42 am)

 

Honestly, Tim was just surprised that Bart had managed to actually spell everything correctly. Still, he shook his head as read the reply from Jason.

 

He had just sent a single text back.

 

 _Good to see the kid’s copying my style_ – Jason (2:17 am)

 

Tim shook his wryly. Bart was such a fucking sloppy drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!
> 
> Next up: Tim finally gets in with another Justice League member.


	8. Graduation Day: Clark Kent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since that night at the charity gala, Tim hadn't interacted with Clark all that much, but Kon had told him that the older man was just as awkward about the whole situation as ever. And really, hearing from his best friend that said best friend's father figure was still caught up about him blowing another man was a weird thing for Tim to think about.
> 
> He kind of loved it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... sorry about the wait. I'd planned to get this out waaaaay sooner than now, but real world responsibilities got in the way so it took me a bit. But the last chapter is now done, so enjoy!!!

Looking back on it, Time was surprised that it hadn’t happened sooner.

 

And yeah, maybe it was because he hadn’t been in Metropolis for a while now, and the few times he had been Tim had actually managed to stay out of trouble. The few times he had run into Superman recently, Bruce had always been around, which meant that any potential party had immediately been pooped on.

 

That wasn’t to say that Clark was nonchalant in those exchanges. Ever since the sextape had leaked, the Kryptonian had been stunted and awkward in what little exchanges he’d had with Tim, and the matter had only been exacerbated when he’d accidently eavesdropped on Tim blowing Hal. And from what Hal had told him by text the next week, it’d taken a lot of favours and offers to take over monitor duties in the Watchtower that had prevented Clark from telling Bruce about the whole thing. Which Tim was glad about, even if it was more important for Hal than for him.

 

Since that night at the charity gala, Tim hadn’t interacted with Clark all that much, but Kon had told him that the older man was just as awkward about the whole situation as ever. And really, hearing from his best friend that said best friend’s father figure was still caught up about him blowing another man was a weird thing for Tim to think about.

 

He kind of loved it though.

 

Everything came to a head when Tim ended up attending a gala in Metropolis on behalf of Wayne Enterprises. More and more lately, Bruce had been palming off this sort of work to him, to the point where it was beginning to piss him off. And while Tim had been trying to take up a more active role in the company, charity galas were the least important thing on his mind.

 

All in all, the gala was dead boring, as most were. He had spotted Lex Luthor at one point, but Tim had decided to steer well clear of that mess. Luthor was a creep, and Tim didn’t really want to get on his radar, neither as Red Robin or Tim Drake. Surprisingly, no one else that mattered to Tim’s other life was present, which was surprising given how many superheroes were actually just millionaires with a complex. Press hadn’t been allowed entrance to the event, meaning Clark was nowhere to be seen. But given how things had been awkward between them the past few months, Tim supposed that was a good thing.

 

But of course, Tim should have known that because this was Metropolis, something would go wrong.

 

Still, it had been a bit of a shock to see Metallo crash through the wall of the building. The cyborg had immediately made a beeline for Luthor, screaming something about wanting “revenge for being screwed”. Tim hadn’t heard much of the exchange, as he had been busy trying to slip away to a bathroom so that he could suit up (and yeah, it was a sign of how his life was going that he wore the Red Robin suit under his business attire). Unfortunately, everyone else in the room seemed to have the same idea of getting as far away from Metallo as possible, and Tim ended up in a sea of terrified rich people, trying desperately to see above their heads. Fuck, how he hated being short.

 

Luckily, Tim’s inability to suit up didn’t cost anyone their safety, as a few minutes later Superman was flying through the window, smacking Metallo away from Luthor without a second thought. Metallo was quick to open up his kryptonite heart, but Clark had obviously fought this fight a thousand times over, and soon was using his super breath to freeze the cyborg in place.

 

The fact that the fight continued in the fashion of the night as being underwhelming and boring shouldn’t have surprised Tim, but soon enough Metallo was being led away by the police. Superman was still hovering around, taking pictures with the guests and being an all-around boy scout. Luthor had slinked off somewhere, but Tim couldn’t be fucked wondering where. God, he needed a drink more than anything right now.

 

It was only as Tim sipped at his wine a few minutes later that he finally made eye contact with Clark. He watched (in a little bit of cruel joy) as the Kryptonian’s eyes widened, and he coughed unsubtly. Tim smirked into his wine glass, before quirking an eyebrow.

 

“I’m gonna head up to the roof,” he whispered, knowing full well that Clark could hear him across the room. “See you there?”

 

***

 

Truthfully, Tim wasn’t trying to seduce Clark. He really wasn’t. But there was something about the way Superman hovered in front of him, just off the edge of the roof, with his cape fluttering in the wind that made Tim’s mouth go dry.

 

“Good job with Metallo,” Tim acknowledged as he drained the last of his wine. “I couldn’t find an opportunity to slip away, but you had it handled easily enough.”

 

“Thanks.” Clark responded, somewhat shortly, and fuck, did he really have to be this awkward. Tim knew that yeah, he’d overheard (and overseen) him giving a blowjob, but this was fucking ridiculous.

 

“So, uh,” Clark began again, before stopping. “I mean. How’s your night been so far?” He finished lamely.

 

Tim was going to have to take pity on the guy. “Pretty shit, to be honest. Nothing like a good fight to shake up the night though.”

 

When Clark simply looked down at his feet, muttering an agreement quietly, Tim rolled his eyes. Because he knew that Clark was a boy scout but god, this was just ridiculous.

 

“Look, I’m gonna go back-”

 

“No! I’m sorry-fuck…”

 

And hearing Superman swear was enough to shut Tim up. As he processed the words, Clark seemed to have gotten his wits back, as he floated over to solid ground, before touching down in front of Tim. Now that they were close together, Tim was reminded just how big the other man was, dwarfing him even more than Kon did.

 

“I think I owe you an apology, Tim,” Clark continued, a small smile quirking on his face. Before Tim could reply, he was speaking again. “It’s well within your right to, um, do stuff with whoever you want. I don’t want you think that I’m judging you for that.”

 

“No, not at all!” Tim rubbed his forehead. Somehow, the air around him had gotten unbelievably hot. “I should have been more careful, you have every reason to be uncomfortable and I-”

 

“Uncomfortable?” Clark cut him off, raising an eyebrow.

 

Tim nodded. “Yeah, I mean, I know it must gross you out a bit. Having to see me well, do things with other people you know.”

 

And then Clark was rubbing the back of his neck, looking almost sheepish. “I wasn’t grossed out, Tim. The opposite, in fact.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The silence hung between them, and Tim became all the more aware of how close Clark was standing to him. He couldn’t help but trace his eyes down the skin tight suit the Kryptonian was wearing, comparing it abstractly in his mind to the one he had designed for Kon. But then he was looking at Clark’s biceps and pecs and abs, and every thought of rational thought was leaving his brain.

 

So he really couldn’t blame himself when he reached up to grab Clark’s neck, before pulling him down into a sharp kiss. He could feel Clark’s surprise against his lips, but a second later he was melting into the action, and their mouths were moving against one another. Tim was even surprised when he felt Clark’s tongue against him, pushing past his lips to enter his own mouth. Tim moaned into the kiss, letting their tongues battle and lips bruise against each other, fighting in a race for dominance.

 

Eventually, Clark pulled back, his pupils wide. A second later, reality seemed to hit him, and he laughed under his breath.

 

“God, I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

 

Tim chuckled, before rubbing his arm up one godly bicep. “Me neither. Now hurry up and take me back to your apartment, Superman.”

 

***

 

In what seemed like only a moment later, Clark was setting down Tim in the bedroom of his apartment. And really, given how fast they had been flying, it was likely that it only had been a few moments in real time.

 

With the rush of everything still buzzing through his head, Tim eagerly locked his lips to Clark’s once again, letting his hands rub over the man’s sides. He could feel the tone of his body through the suit, and couldn’t stop the small whine from slipping through his lips and into Clark’s mouth. For his part, Clark just huffed in amusement, before pulling back.

 

“How about we get these clothes off.”

 

And Tim had never regretted wearing his Red Robin suit under his clothes so much. It felt like an eternity to peel the suit off, but by the time he did, Clark was also undressed, wearing only a pair of boxers.

 

Tim felt he was under a magnetic pull with how quickly he was drawn back to the larger man. Because now that they were shirtless, it was hitting home to Tim just how massive Clark was. He was built like well, an alien, his muscles seeming too big for normal human proportions, but not so big that it was weird to look at. Given more time, Tim would’ve liked to spend hours tracing each contour and curve, mapping the body to his memory. But they only had the night, and right now Tim’s biggest priority was getting to be fucked by Superman.

 

It was fucking glorious, and yeah Tim had always known he’d had a thing for muscles (because hello Jason and Kon) but this was fucking ridiculous. He leant down to lick at Clark’s nipple, other hand running over those abs, simply revelling in the glory that was Clark Kent. Above him, Clark groaned, before fingers slinked through Tim’s hair. A moment later, he was being pulled up to be kissed again, and Tim had no problem with that because this was _fucking Superman_ he was kissing.

 

Clark was so big, so fucking huge, that Tim felt overwhelmed. His breath shortened, the other man’s inhuman proportions leaving him speechless. His fingers danced over the slight dusting of hair on Clark’s chest, brushing his skin lightly and watching in awe as Clark closed his eyes and grunted.

 

And then he felt it.

 

It didn’t really settle for a few seconds that the log Tim could feel against his leg was actually Clark’s cock, but once he did, his mouth dropped open. As he reached down to stroke the erection through Clark’s boxers, he heard swear.

 

“Holy shit,” he laughed hysterically under his breath. “How big?”

 

A shy smile crossed Clark’s face, as if he was almost sheepish.

 

“A bit more than 12 inches, I think.”

 

_A fucking foot-long._

 

And he didn’t know if he was more turned on by the cock itself or the fact that Superman must have measured himself at some point. He slowly pulled the boxers down, and almost fucking gasped out loud as Clark’s cock sprang forward. It was already hard, looking as if it weighed a tone. Tim ran his hand softly up and down it, still awestruck by the size, feeling the reality of it in his palm. He continued stroking the erection, pausing to quickly spit on his palm. Clark moaned above him, his own hands stroking Tim’s body as he went.

 

“I want it,” Tim stated, as if in a trance, his eye wide at the huge dick in front of him. Even as he said it though, his brain went into overdrive, trying to determine if it was even physically possible for him to take it.

 

Clark seemed to sense his nervousness. “You don’t have to- I mean… if it’s to… you know.”

 

“Oh no, I’m fine,” Tim replied, his face hot. “I’m just, uh, wow… making some theoretical calculations.”

 

“Do you want to stop?”

 

“Fuck no!” Tim yelled in a hurry, before realising that he sounded _way_ too eager. “I mean, just give me a sec. Just, uh, let me get my bearings here.”

 

It was without a doubt the largest cock he’d ever seen, which Tim mused was almost fitting, being that it was Superman himself. Which again, made it something that he just couldn’t pass up.

 

Steeling his nerves, Tim glanced up at Clark. “Where’s your lube?”

 

It didn’t take long for Clark to get everything in order, and soon Tim was reclining back on the bed, spreading his legs as Clark’s fingers breach him, slicking him up in preparation. He couldn’t help but be glad that Jason had fucked him the previous night, leaving him slightly loose to the point that the initially stretch wasn’t any pain. Two thick fingers invaded him deep inside, exploring him, massaging him relentlessly until he was nothing but a quivering, panting mess. And it just showed that Clark had obviously done this before given his level of experience, leaving Tim wondering absentmindedly how he could be such a boy scout every other time.

 

_It was always the quiet ones_.

 

Tim whimpered again, gasping as Clark added a third finger, sliding in alongside the others. Clark was kissing him, licking his ear as he went. Kissing back, Tim ran his hands down his large frame, feeling completely overshadowed by the huge man, unable to get enough of him.

 

Reaching down, Tim gripped his huge, long shaft, feeling its weight. He felt his breath grow heavier with each thrust of his fingers, voice arching upwards slightly as they brushed over his prostate. Even now, he felt like he was on the edge, feeling light-headed from the anticipation of what was to come.

 

And then the fingers were gone, and Clark was making eye contact with him one more time. Tim could see the question in his eyes.

 

He nodded. All systems go.

 

The pressure of Clark’s length was huge, feeling like a pillar at his entrance. Trying to relax as much as possible, Tim’s mouth dropped open in a silent gasp as the head breached, feeling himself being invaded and his hole stretched as far as it would go. As Clark pushed forward, Tim let out a long, deep exhale, telling himself to relax.

 

It felt like he was being split in half, stabbed right through as Tim felt the head of his cock seemingly push into his stomach. The first, slow thrust seemed to last forever. Tim felt stretched to the max. With each passing second, he felt the urge to tell Clark to stop, panicking that he wouldn’t fit, that something would go wrong. But Clark kept the pace slow, and his gentle kisses against Tim’s lips made him reconsider.

 

“I…” he stuttered against Clark’s mouth, “I can’t breathe.”

 

Clark was pulling away. “Shit, sorry-”

 

“No! Don’t pull out, I-”

 

“You’re doing fine.”

 

And then he felt the touch of Clark’s hips against his ass. He was in. Tim felt a breathless smile cross his face and wasn’t sure whether it was in triumph or shocked fear. His skin felt like it was on fire, and Tim could see his own chest rising and falling heavily. It was a weird, out of body experience, but Tim felt so fucking full that he couldn’t help but groan in need. He wanted more, whatever Clark could give him, whatever it took to feel this good.

 

There were hands on his neck as Clark pulled out only slightly, before thrusting slowly back in. Tim breathed loudly, sharply, again, as he felt the mammoth length slide through his body.

 

“F-Fuck.” He could feel the sweat running down his face. His whole body seemed to shake, his heart raced, the pressure of the intrusion seemingly activating every stress response in his body.

 

Clark kept moving, gradually building up speed. And as his cock hit Tim’s prostate, it all bubbled up in him and became too much.

 

“Fu- God, go! Go! Keep going! Faster!”

 

He was hysterical, but he could feel Clark groaning above him. He buried in again, and again. Tim felt hips slap against his ass, and the bed seemed to squeak and rock under the weight of their bodies.

 

All at once, Tim felt the cock in him thrust deeply, and the air left his lungs. His eyelids fluttered, and he wrapped his legs around Clark’s hips and his arms around his neck. Because he could do nothing more than hole on for dear life as he was fucked like a rag doll. Clark was like an animal, his earlier hesitation gone as he took Tim without hesitation, and Tim wasn’t sure how he was still in one piece. He was aware of how small he must look, muscular but toned in stature compared to Clark’s hulking frame, biceps that were likely bigger than Tim’s entire thigh.

 

Clark’s eyes were wide as he locked them to Tim’s, his curls bouncing slightly with each thrust. Tim just clung on, his mouth slack as Clark lent down to kiss him. With all his brain power going into processing what he was feeling, he was like putty in the Kryptonian’s arms, gasping and grunting as he was split and pistoned into. Clark’s body was hot against his, and Tim let out a long, desperate whine that would have left him feeling embarrassed if he wasn’t currently impaled on the man’s cock.

 

And it spoke volumes for how sensitive the rim of his ass was that he could actually feel as Clark’s cock pulsed inside him, spasming as its owner groaned. With the wave of orgasm hitting him, Clark’s thrusts became wild and uncontrollable, and Tim was left to be speared through, again and again and again. The orgasm seemed to go on forever, and Tim was glad that Clark didn’t need to use a condom, because he could feel every splatter of the wet heat against his insides. And when he didn’t think he could be any fuller, Clark kept cumming, leaving Tim feeling as if he were being filled to the brim.

 

When Clark finally slipped out of him, Tim could feel the trickle of cum slide down his ass cheeks. His hole felt loose, and he knew he would probably feel it like that for hours, even days, to come. Clark was lying over him, grunting into his body, and Tim couldn’t stop the completely breathless laugh from bouncing around the room.

 

“Oh my fucking god.”

 

Clark chuckled into Tim’s chest, before raising his eyes.

 

“You did so well, Tim,” Clark grinned, and Tim just nodded, completely exhausted.

 

And then Tim’s cock, still hard, jumped against his body, and Clark looked down.

 

His eyebrow jumped. “You didn’t finish.”

 

As Tim went to wave him off, to say that it was fine, he was instead left breathless once again as Clark leant down to engulf him in his mouth. And really, if the sight of the Man of Steel giving him head wasn’t enough to make him cum, the sensation of it all was quick enough to tip him over the edge.

 

***

 

Jason stared at him, speechless.

 

“… you really fucked Superman?!”

 

Ignoring the ache of his still sore ass as he shifted, Tim nodded. “It was honestly a life changing experience. I don’t even know how to describe it.”

 

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or jealous,” Jason replied, before laughing against Tim’s neck. “Actually, I’m both. Fuck, Timmy, you really are a piece of work, you know that right? What would the Clone Boy say about this?”

 

“He’s got no room to talk really.” When Jason looked at him quizzically, Tim elaborated. “Kon’s made it blatantly clear to me that if he ever gets the chance to fuck Bruce, he’s going to take it. Besides, I’m pretty sure he knew that it’d happen sooner or later with Clark.”

 

Jason scrunched his face up. “Clone Boy and Daddy Bats. Ew.”

 

Tim huffed a laugh, before letting Jason cuddle him closer to his body. The bedsheets were strewn across them haphazardly, and he could still see some of his cum drying on the other man’s chest. Really, Tim should’ve been worried about getting his bed dirty with it all, but he was so content at the moment in time that it didn’t matter to him in the slightest.

 

Suddenly, Jason rolled over, so that he was half on Tim and half by his side. His hair was messed up and sticking in nearly every direction, and Tim’s heart jumped at the crooked grin on his face. Without saying anything, Jason leaned in to gently kiss him, their lips softly connecting as hands slid across each other’s bodies. Jason hummed against his lips, a hand gliding through Tim’s hair and making him exhale in response.

 

Content to let Jason gently kiss him, Tim leaned back. After everything with Clark, he’d legitimately had difficulty walking the next day, and had had to play it off as an injury he’d gotten on patrol to Bruce (although they both knew that it wasn’t really). Still, it was nice to get back to Gotham, to Jason, settling into the familiar feeling of his lips against his own.

 

Eventually, Jason pulled back, and Tim quirked an eye.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“What?” Jason questioned, before rolling away to climb out of the bed. “I can’t kiss my favourite fuckbuddy?”

 

Leaning over, Tim smacked Jason’s bare ass, making him laugh. “Your only fuckbuddy, you mean.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just because I don’t bang half the Justice League and Teen Titans. You’re giving Dickybird a run for his money at this point, actually.”

 

As Jason wondered out of Tim’s room, presumably towards the kitchen for a midnight snack, Tim settled back into the pillows. He could hear Jason singing a song, probably something from the top charts, loudly and out of tune, and grinned. It only cemented in his mind why after everything he saw and everyone he interacted with, he always ended up right back here, laughing at more of Jason’s antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Thanks so much for all the kind words and kudos guys, it really motivated me!
> 
> I'm going to continue the series after this, mainly with more JayTim but possibly with a few more side pairings (and some not involving Tim =O). Feel free to leave some suggestions!


End file.
